Summer Of Love, Life Of Consequences
by JackieWackie
Summary: Bella and Edward make love for the first time... and she gets pregnant. What happens when when the Cullen's think she cheated on Edward? How will she deal?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Preface

" Edward. I have to tell you something." I said nervously. Of course I was nervous, I mean I was telling my boyfriend I was pregnant! Wouldn't anyone be nervous about that? I thought vampires couldn't make children, obviously I was wrong. Because I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. Being pregnant at seventeen. I knew I wanted to marry Edward, some day but not because I was pregnant with his child. I wanted to marry him because I love him.

" You can tell me anything Bella." Edward said. We were sitting in our meadow. It was the last day of summer vacation. We were starting our senior year of high school the next day. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me reassuringly. How do I tell him?

" I- I don't know how to tell you this, Edward." I said, scared. I think I was having a panic attack. Edward noticed this too, and he sat us up from our laying positions.

" Breath Bella!" He rubbed my back soothingly. I started to relax. I had nothing to worry about. It was Edward, he loves me and he'll never leave me.

" Edward. I'm pregnant."


	2. The REAL Chapter One

Chapter One

Chapter One

Everyone was out of the house. It was just Edward and I, alone in this big house. We were lying on his couch in his room. Edward was smoothing my hair and smelling my neck. I was just cozy listening to our breathing, which was in tuned, as one. It was halfway through our summer vacation, and it was going perfect!

It was the best summer I have ever had. I was with Edward almost every second. If I wasn't with him I was home, or with Jessica and Angela. But it was so hard for me to be away from him. I mean he was my boyfriend.

I felt Edward's lips on the back of my head. Then all of a sudden I was flipped and he was on top of me.

" Bella. What are you thinking about?" He whispered. His face was only inches from mine. I could taste his lips, his breath.

" Um... How much I love you." I smiled. He did too.

" Good." He said before his lips came sweeping down and taking mine. I practically died from not breathing. " Breath Bella." He said against my neck, where his lips were working their magic.

I released a huge breath before quickly sucking another in. By this time Edward was to my chest. His hands found their way to my shirt hem. He quickly looked up to my eyes, looking for allowance. I nodded my head slightly and off went my shirt.

I gasped at his cold hands roaming my flesh.

" Shh, Bella." Edward whispered. " I love you." His eyes met mine again. His eyes were a tint darker but I couldn't move. I couldn't stop him; I didn't want to stop him.

" I love you, too." I gushed out the air I sucked in. I, again, quickly took in a breath. He smiled wildly before reaching under me and unclasping my bra. " Edward." I complained. This was the first time we've gone this far, but he was still completely dressed. If he was stripping me, he was getting undressed too.

He froze. " Yes, love?" He sounded a little disappointed.

" Too many clothes." I pulled on his shirt. " Undress. Now." I demanded. It was hard for me to speak; I had this weird tingling feeling in my stomach. Like a knotting.

" Of course." He was smiling again. His shirt flew off, then his pants. I wasn't really paying attention to the not in my stomach anymore, I was looking at the God in front of me. " Better?" He asked. I nodded, my eyes never leaving his body. " Good." He said before finally taking my bra off. I felt him freeze. I looked at his eyes; he was looking at my chest. I tried to move my arms, to cover myself from his critical eye.

" No." He murmured. " Don't cover yourself Bella. You're beautiful." He gently kissed my lips before, again, going south to my breasts.

What happened after that was so... perfect it must have been a dream. But it wasn't. I know that, he knows that, we know that.

We made love, for the first time, and it was perfect. We fit together like puzzle pieces. We fit with each other but no one else. After, we just lay there, somehow we had got on the floor, and Edward whispered loving words in my ear. I eventually fell asleep in Edward's arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It was weeks after that, did I start noticing the subtle changes my body was undergoing. Unbeknownst to me, I was pregnant. I took a test, then another, and finally a third one. All of them said I was pregnant.

I freaked out. I was alone at the time; all of the Cullen's went hunting, so I had time to think about it. I thought long and hard about it, and I came to the decision to keep the baby. It was my baby, Edward's baby and mine. Something we created together, and I knew that no matter how Edward reacted I was going to keep my baby.

Alice must have had a vision because Edward came jolting up the stairs after a couple of hours. She must have seen my breakdown.

" Bella! Are you alright?" He took me into his arms, and held me tightly.

" I'm fine Edward." I reassured him. " Though- I," I started to tell him, but the look on his face, expectant and full of love, changed my mind. " I missed you madly." I said smoothly, full of admiration. He smiled an apology and kissed me deeply.

I sighed sadly before falling into the kiss.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I had felt terribly guilty for not telling him the truth. It wasn't like I lied to him because I _had_ missed him madly. But it wasn't what I needed to tell him. What I needed to tell him was far too important for me to put off. We'd only been going out for a few months when we made love.

I knew that I'd have to tell him soon, or else Alice might see it, and tell him, before I got a chance to. I just had to do it at a spur of the moment. I didn't pick a specific date, just in case Alice got some visions.

Then the day in the meadow happened. The day before school started, and I still hadn't gotten around to telling him. I was terrified of how he would react. I knew he loved me, but did he love me enough? Enough to let me keep a baby?

I didn't know how to say it so I just blurted it out.

" Edward." I started out, taking a deep breath before continuing. " I'm pregnant." I waited for his reaction. He froze in his movement, his eyes straying down to my stomach, which was a little bigger than before, since I had kept this from him for so long, and he released the air in his lungs.

" W-what?" His voice wavered and it was hoarse.

" I'm sorry." I said right away. Why was I apologizing? Because I was carrying our love child, or because I hadn't told him? Which ever it was I was apologizing.

" I- I don't know what to say Bella." He stuttered over his hoarse words. His eyes had turned black, and he lithely stood up, before running into the woods. He just left me there. In our meadow, miles from his car. I don't remember much after that, though I _do _remember calling his name with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Of course he would leave me. Of course he would leave me. That's all I could think. " He's gone." I found myself saying. How could Edward love someone like me? He couldn't, and I knew that now. Somewhere I'd know it, somewhere in the back of my mind. It had been a nagging thought, just sitting there, waiting to prove me wrong.

I faintly remember someone calling my name but I didn't respond, I just sat there in a daze before I finally remember losing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Edward's POV

" I'm pregnant." She said. Two words I've never thought my love would say. My angel. My precious, precious angel was pregnant. Pregnant. But not with my child. That was obvious. I was a vampire, and vampires can't reproduce like that.

" W-what?" I asked confused. I looked to her stomach. There was defiantly a bump there. How long afar was she? She apologized, for cheating on me?

" I -I don't know what to say." I said, still confused though there was a slight throb in my chest. My heart?

I listened intently until, after just a few seconds, I found a small fluttering heartbeat. The small baby in her womb. I stood up quickly and ran from her, I ran and ran and ran. I didn't stop until I was so far way that Ididn't know where I was. Pregnant.

My Bella was with child. Her womb was holding something valuable. Something fragile. Something that didn't come from me. I slowed to a human walk before finally just falling to the ground. I was so spent, so spent emotionally, that I didn't dare move.

My heart hurt. For once in my eternal life my heart felt alive again. And it was breaking, no, not just breaking but shattering. My heart was shattering like glass. It shattered into a million small pieces, so small that they were invisible. So small and so invisible that not even the best puzzle maker could fix this puzzle.

" Why?" I sobbed out. Why me? Why my Bella. Why did these things always happen to us? We just wanted to be happy. We just wanted to live together for eternity. We just wanted… just wanted to be in love.

Was the world so against us that it would do this to us again? Tear us apart again.

My face in the ground was the only thing that made me feel immortal. The ground, which should have felt cold, was nice and warm compared to my icy touch. It's then did I realize what I did.

_Bella! _I left her alone in the woods. Where anything could happen to her, especially now that she was with child. How dumb could I be?

I struggled to get off of the ground and I slowly ran back to my Bella.

Even if it weren't my baby, I would take care of her and the baby, as if it were mine. I'd ask her to marry me and protect her virtue from those prying eyes in Forks. I'd say the baby was mine.

Bella's POV

I woke up in Edward's room. It was strange because I didn't know how I got there. I only remember that Edward left me… in the woods… miles from his car.

As I remembered this, my chest hurt and stomach fluttered, making me feel like I needed to vomit. My eyes shot open and I ran to the bathroom. I didn't know how long I was in there, vomiting and crying my eyes out, but when I exited and made my way back to Edward's room, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. I faltered in my steps when I saw Rosalie's face.

She was terrifying. Her eyes were dancing with anger and hatred.

" Bella." Alice started out. " Please come sit down." Her voice was grave, so unlike her. I did as she asked and I sat on the couch. They remained standing, looking at me.

" Hey, Alice." I said lamely, scared of them. Rosalie glared at me.

" How could you do this to Edward?" She hissed. " He has been nothing but good to you! You are so not worth the heartache my family has gone through. You're _such _a human! Letting your hormones get the best of you! You're a brazen hussy!" She yelled. Ok. I was confused as to why she would say all of this stuff. I was pregnant with her brother's baby, not someone else's.

" I-I don't know what you're talking about Rosalie." I said, still unsure of her path of thinking.

" You're pregnant." She growled. Alice looked away from me, avoiding my eyes.

" Yes," I said slowly. " I am."

" We know that! What we don't know is whose damned kid it is!" Rosalie yelled. I knew it. They didn't think it was Edward's baby. They thought I cheated on him. I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I felt betrayed by my so-called family.

" Whose baby is it Bella?" Alice asked, still looking at her feet.

" It's Edward's baby." I said simply. It was true. I'd never had sex with anyone but Edward.

" Don't lie to us Bella. It can't be Edward's! He's a vampire, he can't have babies!" This time it was Alice who snapped at me. I pressed my back to the couch, terrified of Alice. Her eyes were pitch black and piercing into my soul… in the worst way possible.

" I'm not lying!" I sobbed out. " Edward is the father!" My eyes released the tears they were holding in.

" What's happening here?" We all looked to the door where the voice came from.

" Edward!" I cried out. He looked so worn out. " Why'd you run away?" I sobbed. His face was dirty, his eyes were black and his clothes were torn. His face softened at my remark and he rushed to my side and took me into his arms.

" I'm so sorry Bella." _He_ sobbed into _my _shoulder. It was so unlike him to cry, all I could do was hug him to me roughly, bruising my arms, but not really caring. " I'm sorry I left you there. Bella. I'm so sorry." Then he was kissing me. All over my face and all over my neck, my shoulders flourishing me with his loving touch.

" Edward! Let go of her! She cheated on you!" Rosalie started to tug Edward away from me. Edward turned around and glared at Rosalie _and_ Alice, who had started to move forward to help pull him off of me.

" This is none of your business. Leave us be." He said deathly serious. I couldn't see his face but I shuddered at the thought of it. Alice looked hurt but she left. Rosalie was just infuriated and stopped out of the room, slamming the door.

" Edward, I didn't-" I started to say but he stopped me by kissing my lips.

" It's ok Bella. Just tell me who you had sex with. Please." His voice was forced to be gentle.

" I've only had sex with you, Edward." I said a little annoyed with vampires. " I swear Edward. You're the only person in the world who has had me that way."

" Please Bella. You don't have to lie to me. Just tell me. Who was it?"

" Nobody! Edward, I'm not lying!" I jumped up from this couch and yelled. " Why are you all doing this to me? We should be happy. We're having a baby!"

" Bella. It's impossible for me to make babies. You had to have had sex with someone else." He looked up at me from where he was on the couch.

" I promise Edward. I didn't cheat. And if you don't believe me then maybe we shouldn't be together!" I yelled. Part of me believed what I said, but the other part screamed at me for saying it. Edward's face dropped into a frown.

" No! Bella. It's just that it's impossible for me to have kids and… and well you're pregnant. I just assumed." He stuttered. " Please. Stay with me." He begged. He _really _begged. He got on his knees and took my hands in his and begged me. The pained look on his face was burned into memory for good. I knew if I left I would never get over him, I was forever remember that look. It would haunt me.

" I won't leave. I can't leave you." I whispered, getting on my knees too, and hugging him to me. " I love you." I whispered into his ear.

" I love you, so much Bella." He whispered back.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella's POV

After we apologized to each other some more we went to Carlisle. He was in his office, looking like he was expecting us.

" Please, sit down." He said. He seemed a little distant from me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and when he looked at me his lips would form a frown. " So, you're pregnant." He said, uncomfortable. It was weird, because it was the first time I've ever seen him like this.

" Yes. And before you ask. No. I didn't sleep with someone else. It's always been Edward. Only." I tried to sound strong. And some how I kind of did.

" Bella. That's impossible. Vampire's don't reproduce."

" Carlisle. You have to believe me. It's Edward's baby." I sat forward in my seat. " Isn't there someway I can prove it?"

Carlisle sighed. " We can wait till the baby's born, so we can run a DNA test."

" Not any sooner though?"

" During your sixth month I guess we could try."

" Thank you Carlisle. I'm going to prove to all of you. It's Edward's baby." Edward looked at Carlisle then to me. He shook his head slightly before carrying me back to his room.

" I'm not lying Edward. I didn't cheat on you. You would have smelled someone on me! Just think about it Edward." I paused, not really wanting to say what I was thinking. " Maybe I should go home. You stay here and think about what I've said." I whispered, hating myself for it.

" If that's what you want." He whispered back.

" No. It's what I _need_. What _we _need. Please. Think about it and then come to me. But only come to me when you realize the mistake _you've _made. Please." I cupped his face into my hands. He pressed his face into them and kissed my palm.

" I understand."

" Good." I smiled encouragingly to him before giving him a passionate kiss and leaving.

Nobody was downstairs when I got there. They must be in their rooms. Then, out of nowhere Jasper appeared. He looked at me with understanding.

" Do you believe me, Jasper?" I asked. He smiled at me before looking up stairs then to me again.

" Of course, Bella. I _do _read emotions. I could tell you weren't lying." He laughed shortly. " Also, you're a terrible liar." He chuckled at my face before strolling past me and up the stairs.

" Thanks for the faith Jasper. You're a good brother." I whispered after him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When I finally got home I was bushed. I muttered a greeting to my father before trudging up the stair to my bedroom. I slowly got ready for bed, hating to sit in bed alone. Once I was in bed my eyes strayed to the closed window. It was bugging me.

It was _always _open. Even if it was raining. IT was a sign that Edward could enter my room. I felt like crying at the thought of him not coming tonight.

So, just for my selfish, petty reasons, I got up from bed and swung open the window. The chilling air outside was a relaxing element. It reminded me of Edward's touch.

I once again climbed into bed… and drifted into a fitful slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella's POV

I woke up in the morning, and Edward still hadn't come to me. Of course he hadn't come. He didn't believe me. Who would? Jasper did. He had believed me. He had known, because of my sincerity. He didn't doubt me. He was shaping into the perfect brother.

I got dressed in a daze, not really thinking or seeing anything. I didn't even notice what I was wearing.

I made my way down stairs, hoping Charlie as gone already. Alas, he wasn't. He was sitting at the table, eating cereal.

" Dad," I started out. I knew I had to tell him about the baby, so why not now?

" What is it Bella?" He asked, looking up from his bowl.

" Um, dad." I paused then said really fast that I was pregnant.

" What?" He asked with a shaky laugh.

" I'm pregnant dad." I said slower, seeing no way around it now. He had to know about it. I couldn't keep it from him any longer, just like with Edward.

His face turned puce, like it usually does when he's angry, then he sucked in a large breath and screamed. " How can you be so stupid?" He stood up and his chair tumbled over. " I know I never gave you the… sex talk, but haven't you learnt this in school?" He was terrifying. I was sincerely afraid of my father.

" I'm sorry, dad. I didn't think it would happen to me." It was true. I didn't think Edward could get me pregnant.

" When you get home from school tonight, we _will _talk about this more." He looked at me for another minute before he stomped off.

I sat in silence for a while before I sat up slowly and picked up Charlie's chair. I looked around the kitchen slowly, waiting for Edward to pop out and say how sorry he was. I shook my head before leaving for school.

It was only once I go half way to school did I notice the sun. It was shining bright, nearly blinding me.

" Can I be any more unobservant?" I scolded myself. I was so dumb! How did I not notice the sun? Edward wouldn't be in school today. Maybe that's why he didn't come to me this morning.

I parked my car next to some old Pontiac, a car that I had never seen before. New student maybe.

I locked up my truck and made my way to my locker. I had all my classes with Edward, so all day I would be reminded that he wasn't there. Of course I would have thought about him all day anyway. My first class was Physics. Something I was relatively good at. I headed toward my class when I heard my name called over the intercom. I grumbled as I turned around and went to the other side of the school to the main office.

I walked up to Ms. Cope. " I was called." My voice was annoyed. I didn't feel good. I had a stomachache, most likely morning sickness… and with Edward's absence I felt uneasy anyway.

" Ah, Bella! We have a new student today, and since you were the new student last year I thought you could help her." She explained.

" Oh. I don't know Ms. Cope. I'm not having a good day. I don't think I'm going to be much help."

" Please, Bella. It won't take too much time. The school is easy to navigate, she just needs a friend." I sighed and covered my eyes with my right hand. Now I couldn't deny helping. The poor girl was new and didn't have friends. I knew how that was.

" Ok. I'll help her." I removed my hand and looked to Ms. Cope. She had a smile on her face.

" Great! Thanks so much Bella. Her name is Charlotte Benson. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get her." Then she was gone. Charlotte. Not a name you heard often. I just hoped she was nice. I didn't want to have some ungrateful girl on my shoulders. I was not in the mood.

" Right this way Charlotte." Ms. Cope held open the door for the new girl. The new girl walked in and I was surprised to see a tall girl, at least 5' 11". She had blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. A dark tan was set all over her body, well what I could see of it that is.

" Charlotte this is Bella Swan, she'll be your guide for the week." The _week?_ I thought I was just going to do this for the day. No way was in going to do it for the week. I had bigger fish to fry! I needed to find Edward and talk to him. I needed to kiss him! I didn't need this.

Charlotte talking cut off my rushed and frantic thoughts.

" Hey." She said cheerfully.

" Hi." I said in a small voice. Great, another Alice. I hoped she didn't like shopping.

" Good. Now the bell is going to ring soon, so why don't you two go." Ms. Cope cut in. " Oh, and Bella, thanks for helping out."

" Sure. Let's go." I walked out of the office, not even bothering to see if Charlotte was following me.

" So, Bella… How are you?" She said, jogging up behind me, trying to keep up with my fast pace.

" Fine. Just dandy." I answered sarcastically.

" Oh." She caught my tone. " Sorry if I'm being any trouble to you."

" It's not you. I'm not having a good day." I quickly amended. " I'm sorry." I stopped walking and turned to her with a fake smile on my face. " Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out. What I really wanted to do was scream and run to my truck, and possibly run over Ms. Cope after school.

" Hello, I'm Charlotte Benson!" She shook my hand and pumped it aggressively. I took my arm back and asked to see her schedule. " Sure! Here." She handed it to me.

" You've got Physics first. With me." Then I looked at the rest of her classes. " Actually you have all of my classes." _I was going to kill Ms. Cope. _She purposefully did that.

" Sweet! Lets go then. I don't want to be late!"

When we finally got to class, the bell hadn't even rung, but Jessica and Lauren were already there. Jessica and Lauren hung out all the time, Lauren still didn't like me, and Jessica followed what ever her best friend did. So naturally she hated me to.

" Oh look! It's Bella… but where's Edward?" Lauren whispered loudly to Jessica.

I ground my teeth as I took my seat at the table next to them. I looked at the empty seat next to me. Edward's seat. I sighed longingly.

" Bella. Where do I sit?" Charlotte asked me, glaring at Lauren. She could tell already that Lauren was bad news.

" Um. I'm not sure. Ask the teacher." I answered detached.

" Hey! New girl!" I heard Lauren call to Charlotte. I still didn't look away from Edward's seat. I didn't bother.

" Me?" Charlotte choked on her words.

" Yes." Lauren said exasperated. " Come here." Charlotte must have gone over to her because Lauren's voice dropped, I could still hear her, though I think she wanted that. Because what she said next was about me. " You shouldn't be hanging out with Bella."

" Why not?" Charlotte asked, confused. " She seems nice."

" She only hangs out with her boyfriend nowadays. She's totally ignoring everyone but him and his family."

" Oh? And whom should I hang out with then? You?" Charlotte laughed loudly. " I don't think so. I hate bitches." There was a sharp intake of breath and Charlotte laughed louder. " Don't talk about my friend again, or I'll be seeing you after school." This is when I looked up. Did I just hear bubbly Charlotte threaten Lauren? Charlotte walked away from a pale and thoroughly shocked Lauren and Jessica to the teacher.

I looked back to Edward's chair and sighed. Maybe hanging out with someone other than Edward for once is a good idea. Lauren was right. I didn't hang out with anybody, except for Angela and sometimes Mike, but those were rare occasions. I really did spend all my time with the Cullen's. What would I do when they didn't believe me? Have my baby and be alone?

Finally the bell rang, and I settled down for a long class.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Physics ended, it lasted forever; I quickly rushed to Charlotte's seat. I decided during the class that I would be her friend. I needed someone _if _Edward decided he didn't want me. I mean… she seemed all right. She stuck up for me, and she barely knows me.

" Hey. How'd you like class?" I asked in a friendly tone. She smiled at me, and nodded her head enthusiastically.

" It was great! I loved it. Science has always been my favorite." She gathered her things and I walked her to her next class.

" So… should we met somewhere after this class?" I asked, nervous to be left alone. I was never alone. _Never._

" If you want to. I mean if you have somewhere to go, or someone to met, then you don't have to met with me." Charlotte said, looking around, just as nervous as me.

" Oh. Well. I don't have many friends. Lauren was telling the truth." I stammered. I hated myself at that moment.

" About you only hanging out with your boyfriend?" Charlotte asked confused. " So. Who cares? It obvious that she's jealous of you."

I snorted, and was going to reply with a definite no, but the bell rang.

" I'll see you at lunch, then?" Charlotte asked as she walked into her classroom.

" Yeah. Lunch." I waved awkwardly to her before setting down the hall to my class.

~Lunch~

As I walked, alone, down the hall I suddenly felt the urge to vomit. Morning sickness? I rushed to the bathroom and made it just in time to hit the toilet. I held my hair with one hand as I grasped the toilet seat with the other.

When I was finally down I sat down on the ground and just sat there. Where was Edward? I needed him, now more than ever.

" Bella? Are you in here?" I heard Charlotte's voice float into the bathroom.

" Charlotte?" I called out. " I'm in here." I got up shakily and unlocked the door. Charlotte was standing by the sinks, arms crossed, just looking at me.

" Bella, don't tell me you've got an eating disorder! You're not fat! You're not! Did Lauren tell you you're fat?" I tried to speak, but she cut me off. " Don't deny it Bella! I just heard you throw your stomach up! That's not good! Bella. I know we just met today, but I think of you as my friend already. Please stop hurting yourself."

" Charlotte!" I yelled. Finally she stopped talking. " I'm not anorexic. I'm pregnant." I confessed. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

" Pregnant? As in there's a baby in your uterus and your going to have it pop out of you?!" Her eyes were wide, and confused.

" Yes." I sounded defeated. I had kept it a secret for so long, for months, that now that I was telling people it made me feel better. A weight was being lifted from my shoulders.

" Oh my God? Is that why you're having a hard day?" She moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around me. This little sign of affection caused me to cry. Why was she nice to me? I didn't deserve such nice people in my life.

" I told my boyfriend and he didn't take it well." I hiccupped, still crying. " I haven't seen him since yesterday when I told him. He usually calls me. He hasn't yet." I covered my face with my hands and cried into them. Charlotte calmed me down by rubbing my back, something my mother use to do when I'd hurt myself.

" Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure he'll call soon. If not, I'll find him and kick his ass for you! Ok?" I laughed, and it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

" Please don't try. You'd hurt yourself. He's really strong." I looked up to Charlotte. She had delicate smile on her lips.

" I was kidding Bella. I won't hurt anyone." She assured me.

" Thank you." We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, it was then that I heard a rustling in a stall. I looked under them, and saw someone's feet. " Someone's in here." I whispered frantically to Charlotte.

" Crap." She muttered before looking to where I pointed. Her eyes narrowed and she went over to the stall. She looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. What was she going to do?

She turned back to the stall, lifted her leg then kicked the stall. I jumped from shock. There was a scream from inside the stall.

" Whose in there?" Charlotte sang in a creepy voice. She lifted her leg and kicked it again, this time with more power, and the door flung open, hitting whoever was inside. The door swung closed again, it had bounced off of the person. " Now, come out, unless you want to get hit by the door again." Charlotte threatened. " And this time it will hurt a lot more." She added for effect, I think.

" Ok! I'm coming out! Just back up, you harpy!" The person called out. Charlotte raised an eyebrow, but backed away. I didn't need to see who it was, the voice told me everything.

" Jessica." I muttered. " Come out." I heard her take a short breath before opening the door and stepping out.

" Ew. It's that bitch from Physics." Charlotte said in an aside to me. She sounded thoroughly disgusted.

" Um, I can hear you." Jessica said, annoyed.

" That was the point." Charlotte said, time under her breath, but still loud enough for Jessica and me to hear. I giggled, and tried to cover it up with a cough.

Charlotte stopped messing around after that, though. " Ok. What you just heard cannot be repeated outside of the three of us, got it?" She pointed a finger a Jessica.

" No." I said. They both looked at me. " No." I repeated. " Tell everyone, Jessica. I don't care." I looked at her one last time before turning to the sink and washing my face and mouth.

Jessica scurried out of the bathroom; phone already attached to her ear.

" Why'd you do that?" Charlotte asked me.

" It's easier this way. Jessica would have told anyway." I tried running my fingers through my hair. I was a mess.

" Well." I said after a brief silence. " I better face the music." I smiled to Charlotte once more before walking out of the bathroom. The first thing I noticed was everyone's eyes on me. _'Good work, Jessica. That was extremely fast.' _


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

" Bella! How's Edward in bed?" Someone called out from the mass of people. I felt my face turn beat red. Charlotte snapped out of her funk at this comment, and she looked around furiously to see who said it. I tried to ignore the chuckles coming from Jessica and Lauren.

I made my way to an empty table, Charlotte followed after me, still glaring holes into peoples heads. She looked deathly. I feared for my peers. If they got her too mad I'm sure she'd take them all down.

" Are you ok Bella?" She asked, whispering so nobody else could hear. It was so quiet, that I could hear the water moving in the pipes.

" Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I said loudly, just so everyone could hear.

" Hey! Bella, is it true Edward dumped you?" Someone lese asked. There was a loud bang, and everyone, even Charlotte and I, looked to the cafeteria doors.

" Edward." I sighed happily. It _was _Edward. Why was he here? _How _was he here? Wasn't it sunny out? I quickly looked out the window. Again, me being unobservant caused me to miss the sun going behind the clouds.

" Bella." He sounded relieved. He looked at Jessica and Lauren before he walked over to my table. " We need to talk. Now." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

" Ok." I said, just happy he was there. I felt euphoric. I had totally forgot about Charlotte, until I was already walking away from her with Edward. She caught up to me and tugged on my arm, the arm that was attached to my hand, the one that was holding Edward's hand.

" Bella." Charlotte's voice was pleading. I don't think she trusted Edward, though she didn't even know him. This was the first time she had even seen him. I turned to her with a question forming on my tongue.

" Please, Bella." Edward begged me. I frowned. He sounded desperate, like something had happened.

" Is everyone ok, Edward? Alice, Esme, are they ok?" I asked, forgetting Charlotte again. His tome terrified me. Was my family all right? He didn't have to say anything, his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I shook Charlotte's hand off of me and turned to look at her when she tried to pout it back on me.

" Don't touch me, Charlotte. I need to go. My family needs me." I growled at her. She only looked at me. " They _need _me." I strained. I turned to Edward. " Let's go." And with those words we were off.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight (CHARLOTTE'S POV)

The way Bella had talked to me, I was so stunned. She was so different than the Bella I had met this morning. It was like that shady guy, her boyfriend, had changed her the instant she saw him. She was more pronounced. She was different person.

When they left everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes before than everyone was talking at once.

" What was that about?"

" Have you ever seen Bella look so terrifying?"

" What's wrong with the Cullen's?"

Everyone's voices were melted together and it was hard to hear any individual voice, but there were multiple questions that were heard repeated. I looked around angrily. How could Bella do that to me? I thought we were becoming friends.

" Charlotte." I heard someone call my name. I looked around, only to find those stupid girls from Physics class coming toward me.

" What do you want?" I hissed at them. I really wasn't in the mood for their taunting.

" I just wanted to say one thing." She paused, a creepy smile playing around her lips. " I. Told. You. So." She said slowly. I smiled evilly before making my hand into a fist and pounding it into her face.

" And I told you, don't make fun of my friends." I hissed in her face. I had kneeled down next to her, since she had fell to the floor.

" And Bella _is _my friend." I got up from beside her, gave her a good kick in the stomach and high tailed it out of there. When I made it to my car I got in and drove to the gas station down the road from the school. I went to the pay phone and looked up Bella's address in the phone book.

It wasn't hard to find it. There was only one Swan residence, and it wasn't too far from where I was. I thought about it for a minute before deciding to look up her boyfriends address also.

It took me longer though, because I had forgotten his last name. At first I thought it was Clullen, but there was nobody listed under that name. There was a Cullen, so I assumed it was him. Cullen, Carlisle, was the name it was under.

I didn't recognize the address, so I didn't bother trying to find it. I got back in my car and went to Bella's house. It was small, but homey. There were no cars in the driveway, so I parked my car and waited. I'd wait all day and night if I had to.

I didn't like that Edward guy. He was so cryptic, and my whole body and my mind, were screaming to stay away from him. But Bella was in trouble. I just knew she was. How could she not be? If I was terrified of someone I just met, then how was she not terrified of him?

How does she go out with him? I didn't even like being in the same room as him. He didn't seem safe.

It was around five o'clock when someone in a silver car pulled into the driveway. I didn't know who it was, at least not until Cullen got out of the drivers side, and rushed to the passenger side, where he opened the door and helped Bella out.

They both looked troubled, Bella had a dead serious look on her face, and Cullen was looking around. It looked like he was making sure the coast was clear. Bella asked him a question and he nodded his head, and then took her hand and they walked up to Bella's house. She pulled something down from the eaves, she opened the door and they went inside.

As Cullen closed the door he looked directly at me, and shook his head disapprovingly. I just glared at him. I didn't want to show any fear of him… to his face that is. When he finally closed the door, I decided I was going to march right over there and knock on the door.

I quickly got out of my car and crossed the street, and cut through her small lawn and up to the door. Before I could even knock I heard something shatter then I heard someone, most likely Bella since it was female, scream. I burst through the door; I didn't pause as I went through the small house, looking for Bella, or even her boyfriend. I went to the kitchen expecting to find a broken vase or something.

But what I found wasn't what I was expecting.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_Blood._ There was blood everywhere. On the floors, on the walls, even on the ceiling. The massive amounts of blood aren't what disturbed me the most. No. The blood was nothing compared to all of the limbs that were strewn around the small kitchen.

There were hands, and legs, full naked torsos, and even a couple of heads. They were gray, and withered, old by the look and smell that was coming from them. My nose was attacked with the rancid smell of rotting flesh.

" Oh, _God._" I cried out. What was even more disturbing than the body parts was Edward Cullen, bent over a young girls body, lips attached to her inner elbow, sucking her blood. A blood-curdling scream erupted from my chest, escaping by my mouth. The scream only last for a second or two because someone's hand clamped over my mouth. That caused me to scream for another second before I turned and saw that it was Bella. She had a terrified look to her face.

She removed her hand and pursing her lips and shushed me silently. I was about to ask her why but she shook her head vigorously. She motioned with her eyes to follow her, I did.

We moved through the house trying to be as silent as wee could. We finally made it to the front door, I wanted to ask her what was with that boyfriend of hers, but she again, shook her head and mouthed 'not here'. We continued to walk, outside into the woods. Finally after a long walk, she talked.

" What are you doing here?" She asked me in a disdainful voice.

" I came to see what was wrong with you. At school you said we were friends then you ditched me for God knows what. I just wanted to check up on you." I added the latter for good measure.

" I'm perfectly fine." Bella muttered angrily. " I wish everyone would just leave me alone about being fine."

" Sorry." I said half-heartedly. I didn't care that she disliked me worrying about her. She was my friend after all. " Bella." I started out hesitantly. " What was that, in your house." I was know shaking with fear. Just thinking about Edward Cullen draining that poor girl of all her blood made me quiver with fear.

" That was… an accident." Bella said smoothly. It was obvious she was lieing.

" Don't lie to me Bella." I said. " Tell med the truth."

"I can't." She whispered. " It's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind I have to go back to my house and control Edward." She walked away, but not before pausing and turning back to me. " Bye, Charlotte." She said. " Don't come looking for me again." Then she was gone.

" Bella!" I called after her, but it was fruitless. She was gone.


	10. First Authors Note Clear It Up Some

**AN: Ok… there have been some questions regarding my latest chapters… Edward WASN'T drinking Bella's blood. **

**And that's all you're going to be getting. Listen. I don't want to ruin the… plot… so you guys can't ask too many questions. You'll find out what happened in the next chapter… I'm writing it at this moment, working on it. **

**I'm trying to put out larger chapters for you guys. Ok? **

**Great. Now. I have a poll on my profile asking about this story… if you love the story please vote for one of the choices. Thanks! **

**(This is a little sneak peek at the next chapter, just because I like to tease you guys!) **

_Jasper had run off not too long after the… incident. Alice had followed him, being a faithful wife. _

_" Why does this cause me to get out of school?" I asked, worried about Jasper. Had he gotten hurt in the fight? Had Edward gotten hurt? He looked fine, so I took it as a no. _

_" Bella. Jasper and Alice… their not coming back."_

**AHHA! My pretties… think about that! **


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella's POV

Edward had convinced me to head to my house before we went to the Cullen's.

The problem wasn't Esme, or Alice… it was Jasper. He had gone ballistic early this morning. He had tried to talk some sense into Edward, about me being pregnant, and Edward agreed with everything he was saying. That just pissed Jasper off more, Edward explained, so he attacked Edward.

Jasper had run off not too long after the… incident. Alice had followed him, being a faithful wife.

" Why does this cause me to get out of school?" I asked, worried about Jasper. Had he gotten hurt in the fight? Had Edward gotten hurt? He looked fine, so I took it as a no.

" Bella. Jasper and Alice… they're not coming back. Jasper can't stand me… and Alice… well little Alice will back Jasper up in anything." He paused, letting it sink in. My brother _and_ my best friend… gone. Forever. I'll never see them again.

" Oh." I whispered. I was lucky that we had pulled up to my house; Edward turned off the car, gave me a look and then got out of the car. He walked over to my side of the car, and opened the door for me.

" Thanks." I smiled tightly. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and Jasper. He led me to the door, where I absent-mindedly got the key and went inside. Edward followed after me.

" Bella." Edward stiff voice caught up to me. I turned around and saw him. His eyes were pitch black, and zeroed in on the kitchen door.

" What is it, Edward?" I asked, concerned for him. I moved to the kitchen door, pausing o look at Edward one last time before I opened the door and went in. But, before I could go inside, Edward pushed me out of the way, growling menacingly, and caused me to hit a small table with a lamp on it. The lamp fell over and I screamed as I saw what was behind the door.

A young girl, no older than twelve, was lying on the ground; blood was covering her body, and the floor around her. Before I could see anymore the door swung closed, blocking the view of the kitchen.

I rushed to the door, took a deep breath and pushed it open. Edward was latched onto the girl, and when I entered the room he lifted his face, and in what seemed like a very Edward manner, his face turned soft.

" Run, Bella!" He urged before his face turned hard again, and he growled again. My mouth fell open and my heart picked up speed, sending blood fast through my body. I did as Edward told me too, I ran to the living room, where the phone was. I took the phone, stretching the cord so I could huddle behind the couch, and I dialed Carlisle's cell phone number. He answered on the first ring.

" Hello?" He asked.

" Carlisle," I whispered frantically. " Edward- he's drinking from someone!"

" What? Bella, I can't understand you when you trip over your words. Slow down and tell me what's wrong."

" CARLISLE!" I whisper/yelled at him. " I just got to my home with Edward, and there was blood everywhere! Carlisle. I'm afraid for Edward. He's lost control." I sobbed silently, not wanting to cause a distraction for Edward, knowing he would attack me. " He's drinking from someone that was bled to death in my KITCHEN!"

" I'm on my way." He said, one hundred percent serious. He hung up and I placed the phone down on the hook. Then, how I didn't hear anyone enter, there was a small scream, I rushed out from behind the couch and rushed to the person, and covering their mouth with my hand. It was Charlotte.

I felt my eyes narrow with suspicion. Why was she here? I removed my hand and signaled for her to follow me.

_**AN: Hey guys. I know this is another short chapter… only three pages long on Microsoft Document. I really am trying to get the chapters longer… really I am. It's just that I feel they have to end somewhere… and the places I choose are always making the chapters small. * Sigh * Sorry. **_

_**Anyway. I got to thinking, and I'm going to be sending previews to people who give me GOOD reviews. Good reviews entitle these components; **_

_**No questions such as this one: **_

" _**i wonder what will happen" (Please note that there is no period at the end, or that the 'i' isn't capital…)**_

_**NO 'MORE MORE MORE'**_

_**DON'T JUST WRITE 'Please update soon'**_

_**A nice sentence or two about your views about the chapter you just read. **_

_**I accept flames… or malicious reviews. As long as they are justified. If you don't like my stories, please I want to know why. What can I do to make them better? What would you like to see? **_

_**Ah… what do **__**you **__**want to see? As the reader I want to make you happy. It's my job as author. **__****___

_**Ok.**_ _**That's enough of my mean talking. Really, though. If you want a preview for the next chapters then review (GOOD) and I'll give you one. **__****_


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: These are the people who got the special look into this chapter… : **

**sarahroseserena**

**LunaAlice 322**

**Stronger than you since 1915**

**mattybabe**

**-Heart-Less-Fool**

**mskathy**

**stemilie69**

**Isabella4ever**

**LupinxBabe1993**

**lionfellwithlamb**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**

**i love hersey**

**naley19**

**I hope you guys liked the preview!**

Chapter Ten

When we finally got outside, all the way to the woods, where I knew Edward wouldn't hear us.

" What are you doing here?" I asked hotly. She answered with a small voice, she was obviously scared. She said she was worried about me.

" I'm perfectly fine." I snapped at her. " I wish everyone would just leave me alone about being fine."

" Sorry." She said half-heartedly. " Bella." She said hesitantly.

" What was that, in your house." I froze and took a deep, shaky breath. What was I going to say to her?

" That was… an accident." I lied smoothly. At least I thought it was smooth, but she called me out.

" Don't lie to me Bella." She said. " Tell me the truth."

"I can't." I whispered. I was extremely afraid of her finding out the truth. Edward had said, not too long ago, that if someone got close to the truth his family would have to move away. " It's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind I have to go back to my house and control Edward." I walked away, but not before pausing and turning back to me. " Bye, Charlotte." I said. " Don't come looking for me again." I walked away, not turning around when she called my name.

I waited outside, in my truck, away from Edward, for Carlisle. It only took him mere minutes to get to my house.

He didn't even look at me as he passed the truck. He did tell me to stay in the truck though, not bothering to glance at me as he said so though. He went into my house. I heard a feral growl, and a huge crash. Like a landslide… Had Edward attacked Carlisle? I was about to get out when I remembered Carlisle's words. Stay here.

After about ten minutes I heard the phone inside my house ring. I only heard it because it was deathly silent. I struggled out of the truck and tripped while running into the house. I answered the phone.

" Hello?" My voice was octaves higher than usual.

" Bella. It's Alice."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**AN: Hey sorry… about the last chapter… it was severely short. It seems long on Microsoft Document… then I post it and it's sooooo small. **

**Anywho. This chapter will hopefully be longer. **

**(You guys should listen to My Immortal by ****Evanescence while reading this story… It was my muse…) **

**These are the people who got the special look into this chapter… :**

" Alice?!" I screeched into the phone. " Where are you?"

" That's not important. Is Edward ok. Has it already happened?" She asked, her voice was low.

" I'm not sure if he's ok. Alice, I'm afraid of how he's going to be after he gets control. He's going to be to… hurt. Emotionally."

" I know. You have to cheer him up Bella. You're the only one who can. What ever you do… don't mention Jasper and I. He feels guilty for us leaving.

" Make sure you talk a lot about the baby." She added.

" You believe me?"

" Yes. I've seen the future… you're child is very beautiful Bella. You're extremely blessed. Even if it doesn't feel like it now."

" Thank you Alice. I know I'm blessed." I took a shaky breath. " Are you ever coming back?" I ask my throat feels mangled.

" That's not clear right now. I have a feeling the answer is no. I love you and the rest of the Cullens…. It's just that Jasper and I… we need to spend time alone. Like a coven."

" I love you too Alice. I'll try and change the future… so one day I'll see you again."

" Bye Bella." She hung up. I looked at the phone then slammed it down on the receiver. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

I huffed angrily, at myself, and sat on the couch. The clock on the wall indicated it was around three o'clock. I picked up the phone again and dialed the Cullens home number.

" Hello?" I heard Esme sweet voice answer.

" Esme! How's Edward?" I asked.

" Oh! Bella." Her voice went from sweet to distressed. It was a façade. " They just got here. Edward is torturing himself! He's blaming himself."

" I'm coming over then."

" I'm heading over soon to… clean up your house for you. So I won't be here when you arrive."

" Thank you Esme. I don't think I could stomach seeing it again." I whispered.

" Good bye, dear." I heard her soft smile over the phone. She hung up. I quickly ran out to my truck, not bothering locking the doors. Esme will lock them when she's done.

I drove as fast as my poor truck would allow me to, fifty five, all the way to the Cullens.

" Edward?" I call out once I get inside. Emmett had let me in, just as he and Rosalie were leaving to go hunting.

When he didn't answer me I made my way up the stairs to his room. He was there, on the floor, just looking at his hands.

" Edward." I sighed, glad to see him. But my contentment flew out of the window when I saw how tortured he looked. His shoulders were hunched over, and his head was bowed down. I made my way over to him, slowly at first, then quicker as I neared him. " Please look at me." I whispered.

When he finally does look at me, I'm not surprised when I see the scarlet red of his eyes.

" Bella. I'm so sorry." His voice was strangled.

" I'm not sure why you're apologizing."

" I growled at you, and pushed you… and I fed on a human girl. A little girl!" He hid his face in his hands.

" I don't care Edward. It's obvious you were set up. Why else would there be a dead girl in my kitchen?" I said, a little more harsh than I intended.

He didn't speak. I decided to change the subject… to the baby. Like Alice suggested.

" Have you thought about what I told you?"

" About what?" He mumbled through his hands.

" Please look at me Edward." I whispered. He looked to me, the tortured look still in his eyes. " Do you believe me, when I say I've only ever been with you? That this baby inside me is a creation of our love?" He didn't even hesitate before answering.

" Of course I believe you. I've thought about it, and all that you've said is true. I would have smelled anyone on you. You've only been with me, you're my mate, my love, and now you're the mother of my baby." His eyes brightened slightly and he moved his hand to touch my stomach. " I'm sorry I ever doubted you, my love. Please forgive me."

" Now that, I'll forgive you for." I chuckled slightly and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. " I love you so much Edward. I can't wait till we're parents."

" Me neither. Have you thought of any names?" His eyes lit up even more as the conversation went on. I told him some of the names I had thought up. Names like Eileen (Pronounced like I-Lean) or Lizzy for a little girl and Masen for a little boy.

He told me some names he had thought up for _our _baby. He said Kathleen for a girl and for a boy he said he liked David.

Later, when I had to go home to talk to Charlie about me being pregnant, Edward thanked me.

" Why?" I asked, confused as to why he'd thank me.

" You cheered me up. And… for finally showing me how to live. I love you Bella." I smiled adoringly at him and kissed him.

" I love you too." I waved goodbye and drove down the long driveway and made my way home. Oh joy.

**AN: GAH!! It's only four and a half pages on Microsoft Document. Sorry… I thought it would be longer, but it turned out to be a filler chapter. Just for resolution… Really sorry. ******** Sorry. The next chapter they'll be investigating what happened… the Cullens that is. I really hope that chapter will be longer. **

**Don't forget to review… you'll get a preview!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When I finally got home, I drove as slow as I could, Charlie was there, waiting for me. I didn't even try to sneak past him.

" Hey, dad." I said lamely when I entered the house. He was standing in the little hall, arms crossed, and face drawn in a grimace.

" Where have you been?" He demanded in a loud voice. I could almost feel the house shake with his voice.

" At the Cullens, with Edward." I didn't want to lie to him anymore… to an extent. He deserved at least that much. " He's been feeling a little on the low side." Charlie rolled his eyes and scoffed angrily.

" Bella. That's just ridiculous. Why the hell should he be 'on the low side'? You're the one that's _pregnant!_ It's his damned _fault_ that you're PREGNANT!" His face was red with fury, and when he finished with his 'speech' I felt the tears of anger roll down my face, and it was _my _turn to rip into him.

" No! Dad, it takes two people. _I_ wanted to have sex, _Edward_ didn't! I practically _forced _him to have sex with me! Charlie, don't blame this on Edward. This is my fault." I yelled, trying to get this through his thick head. " Maybe I didn't want to have kids before, but now that I'm pregnant, all I want is to have this baby."

" You are only eighteen years old Bella. You don't _know _what you want!"

" I've known all my life that I was more mature than other's my age, I'm a grown woman. I know what's best for me, and I know what's needed in my life. Edward is what I need. And having this baby," I grabbed my stomach. " Is what's best for _me._ That's all I know."

" No. Bella. You think that's what you want. But in twenty years, when you're older and can actually look back at your life, you'll see that having a kid this young will be the worst thing in your life." Charlie threatened.

" So you and mom having me at a young age, that was the worst mistake in your life? Falling in love and having a daughter was you're big mess up? I'm a mistake?" This time, the tears that fell weren't from anger, they were from being hurt. " If I'm such a mistake then you won't mind me leaving. FOR GOOD!" I screeched, then sense we were still in the hall next to the door, I turned around and ran out the door.

" Bella! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Charlie ran after me. I skipped going to my truck, and keep running down the road.

" Yes! You did! I heard it from your mouth! I saw the accusation in your eyes! I was a mistake, admit it Charlie!" I yelled, not even bothering to look back at him. By this time, people were coming out of their homes and staring at us as we ran by their houses. We were disturbing the peace, that was obvious. We were both yelling at the top of our lungs.

My breath was coming out in ragged, short huffs. Charlie's was much the same. I looked around to the neighbors. Most of them were on their phones, most likely calling the police. Others were just staring, mouths open in awe, eyes clouded over with confusion.

" Bella! I didn't mean it that way. I was married to your mother when she had you! It was the right thing, the decent thing. Is Edward going to marry you now, just because you're pregnant? Or maybe he'll leave you!" I stopped dead in my tracks, and whipped around to face Charlie. He stopped, skidding to a stop within ten feet of me. He wasn't wearing any shoes, just socks. Good. I hope he hurt his feet.

" Edward will never leave me." I hissed at him. How could he even think that? " I was planning on marrying Edward, some day I will marry him. Even if I wasn't having his baby, I would have married him!"

" Bella. You can't possibly mean that. You're only a teenager, you can't get married this young." Charlie looked exasperated. He was warn out, tired and his feet most likely hurt.

" But I do, dad! I do mean that." I tried to convince him. My voice was strained, and my throat burned from being so dry. " I love Edward, and I love our baby! Why can't you just suck it up and be happy for us? For _me?_" My voice was octaves higher than usual.

" I – I understand Bella." He admitted slowly. It hurt him, I could tell, to say these words. " Just come home." Begging wasn't Charlie's thing, so it surprised me he was doing it.

I thought for a moment, making a quick decision, hopefully one I didn't regret later on.

" Alright dad. I'll come home." He smiled weakly and wobbled his way over to me, engulfing me into a smothering hug. I embraced him back, glad that for once we had bonded.

_**Ok, so it's only three and a half pages, but it's more of a filler… again. Sorry. I promise the next chapter will shed some light on the little girl mystery. Thanks for sticking with me throughout this. You guys rock. **_

_**(And, J'ai decided to just post le preview at le end of le chapters, it's a lot easier pour moi, et J'ai tres selfish!) **_

_**^^^^^^^ Haha! It's Franglish!^^^^^^^**_


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Days, weeks, months passed, and we still didn't have any idea why that little girl was slaughtered in my kitchen. Edward, who still felt guilty about the accident, never left my side. It was a little tiring, but he was worried about the baby and me. Things at school, as the months passed and I grew larger, got worse.

Charlotte wasn't talking to me. I had tried, days after I told her to get lost, to talk to her. She ignored me, staying clear of the Cullens and me. She was terrified. I didn't blame her. If I didn't know what happened I would have been afraid too. Damn it! I _was _afraid.

I hated mysteries, and this was the biggest one yet.

I couldn't, for the life of me figure this one out. Of course I wasn't aloud to worry about it, I was under Edward and Carlisle's continuous watch. I was being monitored nonstop. It wouldn't have been too bad, if I weren't out of the loop.

I knew the basic things.

Like how they had no leads. The only thing they could think of was a crazy person doing the deed. Alice had no pre-warned premonition. That's what really threw them for a loss.

I had my own… hunch. It was easy to see, even to me. It was a vampire. Who else could have killed an innocent little girl, and had no regret about it? And the only vampire that came to my mind was Victoria. It was for revenge. I think. We had killed her coven leader, and it angered her. She wanted to get us back.

When I told Edward he laughed it off, calling me a silly girl.

Right. I was the silly one.

So I was in my seventh month, my third trimester, the thirtieth week to be exact. A few weeks back I had been asked, by Carlisle, if I wanted to know the sex of the baby.

Edward wanted to know, badly, but I couldn't picture me knowing before I could actually hold him or her. So I refused, and sense Carlisle wouldn't go against my wishes, we didn't find out.

When Edward had asked me why I didn't want to know I answered in a joking voice, but I was really serious.

" Well, I just don't care what the baby is, as long as he or she's got ten toes and ten fingers." Edward rolled his eyes but agreed with me.

I had turned eighteen not long after I told everyone. My birthday went off without a hitch. There was a small get together that Rosalie and Esme put together for me.

Rosalie apologized to me, and asked if she could be godmother. I told her she'd have to duke it out with Alice.

Alice called regularly. Checking up on me and always wondering how baby Cullen was. She had also told me she wanted to be godmother. I told her the same thing I told Rosalie.

January brought new things to the table in the pregnancy. Around the second day of the month, Edward and I were lounging around the house, and suddenly he froze.

He turned his head slowly to me, looking at my baby bump.

" What is it?" I had asked. He put his finger on his mouth. He then moved his head down to my stomach and placed his ear on it.

" The baby can think!" He said in a hushed/shocked voice.

" What?!" I had screamed. " What's baby Cullen thinking, Edward?"

" Well… he- or she- is thinking about… us." He smiled up to me." He – or she- is extremely intelligent. Baby Cullen loves my voice, and loves your gentle heart."

" Incredible." I mused. We sat in silence then, Edward listening to the baby, and I playing with his hair.

We felt like a real family.

Everything was normal for some time in January. Then at the end of the month, things got a little weird. Not with the pregnancy, that was going smoothly, not it was a problem with large vampire coven. The Volturi. They were this big coven that basically ruled the vampires in the entire world. It was kind of overwhelming.

They had sent me a card, saying that they wanted to meet me when the baby was born. How they knew about the baby, and me for that matter was freaking me out.

" They know everything." Rosalie told me when I asked her. " They have scouts everywhere, looking for more powerful vampires to join them." She sounded disgusted.

" But I'm not a vampire, why do they want to meet me?"

" Bella, you're pregnant with a mind-reading vampires baby. Not only that, but you're that vampires Singer. It's unheard of for vampires to have a human mate, which lives after the… deed. It seems they're interested in you." She pauses, gauging my reaction. " And that's not a good thing, Bella."

Edward had gone ballistic. Grabbing random objects, like Emmett's new plasma screen TV, and throwing them all over the place.

I'd never seen him so out of control. It was a little scary, but when he was done he came into my arms and clung to me.

" I don't want you to get hurt Bella. You're my everything. I need you." He sobbed into my chest. It pained me to see him so distraught, so I promised him I'd never willingly go to Volterra.

Charlie had calmed down about my pregnancy. He even stuck up for me, and helped me through the torture of Renee yelling at me.

Renee had been furious, she hadn't talked to me since my birthday, back in September. She told me that she didn't want to be part of my life, if I was going to be so… immature. I was utterly surprised by her reaction. She'd always been so understanding of me.

Charlie had called her back up after she had hung up on me, and bitched her out. He called her childish and a bad mother for doing that to me. I'd never seen him so mean in my life.

Edward and I spent more time at Charlie's than we used to. We'd sit in the living room, watching sports with him, laughing with him. He was being great, the perfect father.

The first day of February we got a call from Alice. She told us she had a vision of the Volturi, coming to Forks to see me. She decided, well her and Jasper decided to come home.

I was finally happy, one hundred percent, when I saw my best friend, my sister, step off of the plane.

_**Okay, so it's only five pages long, but hey! I gave you a little more info on the… mystery that is the dead girl. Again, this was more of a reflection through times that I passed. Please stick with me a little longer, and it will get clearer. Really, I promise. **_


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

" Alice!" I called out to her, practically running to her. She dropped her purse, the only thing she'd been holding, and ran to me also. Jasper hung behind and watched.

Alice collided with me, but with a gentle manner.

" Oh Gosh! Bella. I have missed you so much!" She hugged me fiercely for a minute or two before letting go and bending down to eye level with my big belly.

" Hello in there, my little niece!" She sang joyfully.

" Niece?" I asked, confused.

" I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, but I have a feeling." She said indifferently. I looked past her, to Jasper. Edward had looped his way over to him, and they embraced in a very brotherly way.

" Bella." Jasper called to me. I smiled and he and Edward moved over to where Alice and I were. Jasper pulled me in for a hug and I returned it.

" Thanks for sticking up for me, Jasper." I whispered in his ear.

" Anytime Bella, my sister." He whispered back. I released him, and Edward took me into his arms.

" What are we doing today? Anything fun?" Alice said excitedly.

" Alice, maybe we should talk about what we're going to do… you know, about the Volturi." Edward said, his mouth close to my ear.

" Oh… fine." Alice said, defeated.

_**Bop! Ahha. Sorry. So I was asked to make Edward and Bella more… intimate. So I'm trying. But you have to remember, Edward is going to be VERY careful now, even more so than usual, that Bella is preggos. So… no more sex. (Not that I really wrote it out… but no more innuendos…) But I'll try and make Edward more… romantic? I guess. Though it's going to be hard… since this is really horrific. Since the dead girl… and the Volturi… and well yeah. And what about that Charlotte chick? When is she going to come in play? **_

_**Someone wrote that I should have Edward beat Char up…. Right. Like Edward would do that to a human…**_

_**Make sure you're reading this authors note…. It has some great foreshadowing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Alice and Jasper are finally back, after a while eh? **_

_**Alice just couldn't stay away from her family. And we all know how Jasper is. Lol. This is a really LONG authors note… I just can't seem to STOP writing. Sorry, guys. **_

_**Bye bye. **_


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

" They're coming here in a couple of weeks." Alice explained for the tenth time. " They're hoping to see Bella as a human, before she as the baby. They want to see if the pregnancy is normal, I suppose. Again, I'm not one hundred percent sure."

" But Bella's due in twp weeks. Alice… we can't let them see the baby." Rosalie argued. " They'll take the baby!" It wasn't until this was said that I really started to panic. They were going to take my baby.

" NO!" I yelled, standing up as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast since I was nine months pregnant, and I was just a human. " I won't let them take my baby!" I franticly looked around; I had to get out of here as fast as I could. " I have to leave." I said, whispering to myself as I scurried around the house, picking up my things. " If I leave, they'll never find me…" I trailed off as I looked at my family.

" Why aren't you helping me?!" I screeched. " They could be here any second to take my baby away!"

Only later did I realize my mistake. I had put stress on the baby, which anyone would know isn't good. I didn't know what happened, but I suddenly found myself in Edward's arms, him catching me from falling, I guessed.

" Bella!" Then my mind registered the pain. I felt like I was being stabbed in the uterus with a knife, and the person with the knife was twisting it. I screamed in terror. What was happening? Was the baby all right?

" Bella! Calm down, you need to take calm breathes of air. You've gone into labor."

_**Okay guys… how was this chapter?**_

_**JUST KIDDING!! I'm only kidding. Here's some more!**_

Carlisle was working on me, carefully inspecting the baby.

" You have to get her to the hospital, Edward." I faintly heard him say. My screams and the blood pulsing in my ears drowned their voices out. I didn't hear Edward's response because it was at this time that I felt my world go black. I tried to hold on, but it was fruitless.

_**EDWARDS POV**_

I quickly agreed with Carlisle, and picked Bella up gently. Her head hung heavily. She'd fainted. Her face was still contorted with pain, and her fingers were wound tightly together, making them white as a bone.

" We have to take the car, running isn't an option." I told Carlisle. He nodded and we rushed out to the car. I slid into the back with Bella still in my arms, trying to sooth her.

_" Edward, I'm not going to be able to go in. To help with delivery. I'm not working today." _

" Carlisle. I only trust you to deliver our baby." I whispered, my eyes never leaving my Bella's pain stricken face.

" Edward… I see what I can do."

" Thank you." I whispered thankful. We didn't talk for the rest of the time. I cradled Bella's face in my hands, and tried to wake her up. It only took seven minutes and forty eight seconds to get to the hospital. Far too long for my liking. I picked Bella up and rushed into the hospital, demanding a wheel chair.

Carlisle was behind us, asking a nurse more nicely then I was, to get a wheelchair and room ready for Bella. When she asked who he wanted her to page, he answered sternly that _he _was going to deliver the baby.

She went off quickly to get the accommodations ready.

" I'll call Charlie before I scrub up." Carlisle said, already walking down the hall.

I stood there, waiting for that slow human to get the wheel chair for my Bella. Bella, who'd been out cold since we left, suddenly screamed out and her eyes flew open.

" It's ok Bella. You're at the hospital. The baby's coming!" I explained sweetly. How long had we been waiting for this moment? Months.

" Ok. I'm ok. Baby Cullens okaaaaaay!" She screamed at the end of the sentence. Finally the nurse came back with a wheel chair. I placed Bella down in it softly and the nurse pushed her to a room. She was clutching my hand in what seemed like a death grip. If only I could feel it.

" Edward." Bella breathed out, once we had her settled into the bed. " Edward."

" Yes, love?" I asked anxious.

" I love you so much." She smiled through the pain.

" I love you too." I leaned over to give her a kiss. She screamed again, and gripped my hand.

_**Ok. This is the real end of the chapter. What do y'all think?! Tell me. I'm dying to KNOW!!!! YAY!! Bella's finally giving birth. I'm still not sure if it's gonna be a boy, or a girl. In other stories I've had Bella have a boy… but in Breaking Dawn she has a girl…. I need some help here people. When you send the review in, tell me which gender you'd like to see! (And no… I will NOT be making twins. That's just LAME.) Thanks again for reading. C'ya!**_


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Edward's POV

It was a long and very painful ordeal, for everyone in my family. Bella had done wonderfully; she stayed calm after the doctor confirmed that she was in labor. Carlisle wasn't able to deliver the baby though, something against hospital rules. So he had to wait outside, along with everyone else.

Charlie arrived twenty minutes after we got to the hospital. He had ran into the hospital gasping for air, and grabbing at his chest.

He basically had a heart attack trying to get to the hospital. He wanted to be in the room with Bella, but she thought it too weird for her father to be in the room. I was in there the whole time, not even bothering to take the human precautions I've been taught to do. No one questioned me, I was the worried fiancée.

So after four hours of labor, Bella was only two and a half centimeters dilated. I was worried about her, and our baby.

They'd both been under a lot of stress lately, and I knew sooner or later the doctor would say a c- section was needed.

I was right. At the sixth hour the doctor came into the room to check up on Bella.

" It seems that we're going to have to perform a cesarean section." He said, still checking Bella out.

" Are you sure?" I asked a little concerned at the thought of my Bella going under the knife.

" I'm sorry Edward. There's no other way." He gave me a small smile before ordering the nurses to prep Bella for the cesarean section.

" Edward? What's going to happen?" Bella asked. She was tired and had just woken before the doctor came in.

" The baby's under too much stress. They're going to do a c-section." Bella's eyes widened and I saw the fear in her eyes. " The doctor is very confident that he will deliver or baby with success. You have nothing to be worried about."

" No. It's not that." Bella looked uncomfortable. " Well not only that." I rubbed her arm affectionately. " Are you going to go in with me? Can you handle it?"

" Of course I'm going in with you." I told her in a soft whisper. The nurses were still fluttering around, getting her ready for the surgery. " I'm not going to lose control, not when you're giving birth to our baby." I smiled at her before taking her dry, cracked lips in mine. " I love you, Bella. In twenty minutes we'll be holding our baby."

They wheeled her off and I went to get some scrubs on.

I joined her in the OR not soon after. They had her set up and were just awaiting my arrival, thanks to Bella's request. I squatted next to her and took her hand securely in mine.

" I feel funny. All numb." Bella mumbled.

" It's just the anesthesia, love. You won't feel anything but a little pressure. I promise." I kissed her again and watched her face.

Then, without any warning, I heard the scalpel being picked up and not long after, I heard the slight tear of Bella's skin.

The scent of her blood filled the air, and surprising to me, it didn't affect me like it used to. It did smell delicious, but it didn't tempt me. No, instead it was like a heavenly scent. Not like the siren it once was.

" Are you ok?" Bella asked in a slow, lazy tone. He mouth barely moved.

" Perfect." I flashed her a dazzling smile. She smiled back, a satisfied and proud glint in her eyes.

It didn't take long after that. Ten minutes and fourteen seconds later I heard the shrill cry of a baby.

" It's a girl!" The doctor said loudly over my daughters cry. I smiled and kissed Bella's forehead. " Congrats, mom and dad, you've got a beautiful baby girl!" He said over the little screen set up, to Bella and me.

Bella laughed groggily, and she was smiling ear to ear.

After they were cleaned up, Bella _and _our baby were brought back to the room they were assigned. The nurse handed me my daughter and I knew the moment that she was set in my arms, that my life was finally perfect.

I looked at my baby girl, and was blown away at how beautiful she was. Hair like her mothers and face like mine. She was petite, only five pounds and eight ounces the nurse had said, and had rosy cheeks. Her little fingers gripped to my shirt and I examined her little fingers. They were small and adorable. Her fingernails looked healthy, and her grip looked strong.

As far as I could tell she was perfect. Her thoughts consisted of sounds. Her main question, or thought I should say, was that it was silent.

Of course she was uncomfortable, since she wasn't used to it being so quiet. She couldn't hear her mother's blood or heart pounding. She was still yet to open her eyes. She was too afraid.

" My precious baby girl. Open your eyes." I whispered to her. She seemed to understand what I was saying; she recognized my voice from when she was still in the womb. She slowly tried to open her eyes. It was hard for her, since it was bright in the room.

But finally she did, and I sighed happily. She _was _perfect. She had the average blue eyes for babies, but her sight zeroed right onto me as soon as her eyes got used to the light.

" Do you want to see mommy?" I whispered. She understood. She did. Her thoughts cried out to her mother. To Bella. She knew Bella already. She loved Bella like no one else. I slowly walked over to where Bella was resting.

" Bella. Our daughter wants you to hold her." I whispered, bending over to give her a light kiss.

" Mmmhhh." She moaned softly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she got her first look at our baby. " Beautiful." She whispered to herself. She tried to move, but she was still numb and couldn't lift her arms up. I smiled and placed our daughter in her arms.

" Here's our little girl, love. She's been waiting for you."

Bella struggled to raise her hand, but succeeded, and she softly stroked out baby's cheek lovingly.

" I love you." She whispered. I was sure if she was saying it to me, or to our baby, but it didn't matter. We were finally a family. Finally our life seemed perfect.

_**And there you go. This is the first chapter with the baby in it. Already you can tell she's intelligent. **_

_**I must clear some things up before I post the next chapter. **_

_**First off… the baby IS a girl. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and told me what you'd like to see. I really appreciate it. **_

_**Next… I will NOT be naming their baby Renesemee. That is Stephenie's thing. She created Nessie as a specific way, and this baby isn't going to be like that. As you already know she doesn't look the way Nessie does. Thank you. I was extremely mad when, in Breaking Dawn, that right away Nessie had brown eyes. No. All babies start out with BLUE, OR are a color close to BLUE. That will not go away until they are around a year old. Thank you. **_

_**Thirdly… I haven't forgotten about the Volturi and I hope you haven't either. I'll be giving you a hint at the end of this authors note about what's coming up. **_

_**I decided on the c-section because I barely know anything about regular childbirth. I've recently… I don't know how to say this one… acquired… I don't know…. A niece. I have a niece now. ANYWAY. She was born through a c-section, and that's how I know about all this junk. So I'm keeping it as real as it gets in a Twilight Fic. **_

_**Ok… here's the hint. **_

_**Charlotte isn't done in this story. **_

_**I'd like to see what you think in the next review. Love you all! I hope you liked it!!!!**_


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Charlottes POV

It had been a long time since I talked to Bella. I didn't see why I had to. She'd been so mean to me, telling me to get lost that day. Oh well. I didn't need her. I've never needed anyone. Even at my first home I didn't have friends. It was easy to stay hidden, out of sight and out of mind.

So I was surprised when I was confronted by these people in dark, thick, cloaks. They'd knocked on my door, and the moment I saw them I felt uneasy.

" We're looking for Charlotte Benson. Are you her?" One of them asked. It was a soft, girly voice. There were three of them. Two tall ones, and then a small one. The small was the one that had spoken.

" I'm Charlotte." I gulped. Why did they want me? I heard a chuckle from one of the taller ones.

" Oh goody. This was quiet easy." The small one said, obviously pleased. Then as if she had a change of heart, the small one snapped her fingers threateningly and hissed, " Grab her!" I was grabbed by four, rock hard hands and pulled out of my house. The door slammed shut behind me, and I tried to scream as I saw a car door open and I was shoved in.

" Scream, and we'll cut your tongue out." The girl growled at me. I whimpered as I felt a sharp pain in my head. My hands went to my head automatically and grabbed at it. I gasped and struggled for breath. What was happening to me?

Then just as quick as the pain appeared it was gone. I gasped with relief.

" We've got her master."

_**Ok. How was that? I know it was short, but think of it as a little taster to tide you over before the REAL action begins. Things will be heating up soon, and I want to get you all excited for the up coming… catastrophes. MWUAHAAAHA!!!**_

_**Do you all understand what's happening so far? If not say that in a review and I'll PM you and explain. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Jaclyn**_


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella's POV

I was still a little numb as I fed my daughter for the first time. She was just so precious, just so perfect. Her little eyes held mine as she suckled my breast.

Before all this happened I never saw myself in this role. Holding my baby, and smiling lovingly at her. But now that I _was _holding her, I never wanted to let go.

" How are you feeling, my love?" Edward asked, stroking little Lizzy's soft hair. It's been about half an hour since she came into the world, and during that short time we got to witness her first bath, and those little coos she makes when she's happy. The nurses who examined her were surprised by how intelligent she seemed. She could grasp things and stick her tongue out purposefully. She was doing things that three-month-old babies were just beginning to do.

They wanted to keep a close eye on her development. I wasn't so sure though. She must have been so developed because of her father. Lizzy was only a mere half-hour old and she was already doing things that could blow my mind.

I could tell Edward was thinking the same. Whenever she grabbed his shirt, of touched his nose he got this look on his face. Pure happiness showed in his eyes.

The first visitor we had was my father. Edward told me that he'd been there the whole time, and I faintly remember sometime during the pain that I was told. He walked in, his face etched with worry, and stopped when he saw me holding Lizzy. His face melted into a sloppy grin, the kind of grin that makes him look young.

" Bella." He smiled wide and walked over to me. He gave Edward, who'd been next to me all day, a hug. It was an accepting hug, a congratulations hug. A hug a father gave a son. When I saw this, it topped off my already perfect day. He turned to me and smiled at Lizzy. I was burping her after her feeding. I barely had to support her.

" Who is this gorgeous gal?" Charlie asked in a soft, adoring voice.

" This is little Elizabeth." I smiled, while patting her back.

" Elizabeth?" Charlie asked. I stole a glance at Edward, who was smiling.

" It's my mother's name, Charlie." Edward whispered. Why were we all talking in hushed tones?

" Oh." Charlie said, again in a loving voice. " That's great." He looked to my face and smiled even larger. " Can I hold Elizabeth?" I laughed gently and handed her over, but not before giving her a little kiss on the temple.

" Call her Lizzy, dad." I whispered as I watched Charlie rock her gently in his large arms. She seemed to get lost in him.

" Lizzy." He whispered, still rocking her softly. He leaned over her and kissed her petite nose. " She's perfect."

Charlie stayed with us for another hour before he got a call from the department.

" I gotta go." He said regretfully. He gave Lizzy and me another kiss and Edward another hug before leaving.

It seemed that almost right after Charlie stepped out of the room our family came in. Alice was jumping up and down excitedly; Rosalie huffed and walked right up to me asking for Lizzy. I handed her off smiling. Emmett made funny faces at her as she held his finger. Esme kissed me on the cheek and then kissed Edward on his cheek, and then went to see her granddaughter. Carlisle did the same, but with hugs.

" How did the delivery go? Carlisle asked.

" It was long." I complained. " But worth every second." I smiled. You'd think my cheeks would hurt, but they didn't. I just couldn't find anything wrong with my life.

Jasper was smiling, obviously tasting everyone's joyous emotions. He hugged Alice to him affectionately, then the both of them went to see Lizzy.

" She's just so gorgeous!" Esme exclaimed. " You're both so blessed." She turned to Edward and me. Edward was sitting behind me on the bed, rubbing my shoulders.

" We are. All of us." I said. I felt Edward nod his head as he kissed the nook of my neck. I sighed, completely at ease for once.

" I love you." Edward whispered in my ear, lightly kissing beneath my ear.

" I love you too." I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

When visiting hours were done everyone left with heavy sighs. Everyone that is, but Edward. The room I was located in had an extra bed, for a family member.

Of course Edward wouldn't be using the bed. He'd be in my hospital bed, with me.

Though the nurses came in every couple of hours to check my medicine they didn't object that he was in the bed with me. Even if they did, he'd be back in it before they even closed the door.

" Thank you." I whispered into the dark.

" For what?" He whispered back. We were spooning. His mouth next to my ear.

" For making my life perfect." I felt him smile, and felt his gentle lips on my hair.

" Well, if that's the case. I must say thank you, also." I giggled gently. He kissed my hair again. " Thank you, my love." We were silent for a short time. " You should get some rest. You'll need it to recover." His hand moved down to where my bandages were covering the incision.

" What ever you say, doc." I joked, already half asleep.

" Good night." Edward's voice was the last thing I heard before I conked out. I was glad it was too, because his voice gave me dreams to die for.

The next day our family stayed away, it was decided a while ago the visit plans, and my friends came to visit. Angela and Ben showed up first. Angela went straight to me and hugged me tight.

" Bella. I'm so happy for you!" She cried. It was so unlike her to cry, so I knew she must have been really happy for me.

" Thanks, Ang." I smiled at Ben, who was talking to Edward awkwardly.

" So where is she? Where's you're daughter?" Angela asked.

" How'd you know we had a girl?"

" Alice called me last night. She was so excited, she had to tell someone." Angela and I laughed.

" It's around her time to feed. I hope you don't mind."

" No. No. It's fine. I mean, if it's fine with you." Ben blushed and left the room, mumbling about snacks.

" Ok." I laughed. " Edward." I smiled to him, he knew what I was asking and he left the room.

" Where's he…" Angela trailed off, confused.

" He's going to get her." IT only took a moment to get Lizzy, and when Edward came back into the room he was cradling her lovingly.

" Here's our Lizzy." Edward said in a sing-song voice, handing her to Angela.

Angela, who's taken care of the twin all their lives, knew how to hold a baby. She was an expert. In fact, she told me she'd baby sit for free, which Edward told her we'd pay, and she'd give us any tips we may need.

" Oh, aren't you just the most adorable baby I've ever seen!" Angela gushed over Lizzy for a couple of minutes before Lizzy, who'd gotten hungry, made a face and started wailing. Angela smiled, not even bothered by the cries, and handed Lizzy to me.

While I feed Lizzy, Angela, Edward, and I talked about basic things. Then, as if something dawned on her, Angela made a face.

" What is it?" I asked confused. I had just handed Edward Lizzy so he could burp her, so I tok Angela's hand.

" It's about Charlotte." She said. Her voice had switched in seconds, going from happy to mournful and worried.

" What about her?" I asked, a little confused still. I hadn't spoken to Charlotte in so long, and she never hung out with people at school.

" Bella. Last night her parents got home to find she missing. There wasn't any notes but all her stuff was still there. Her coat and shoes and her car! Your father thinks she was kidnapped."

I sat there, processing what I was just told. Charlotte was kidnapped? I felt my eyebrows pull together, and I looked to Edward, who shared the same expression as me.

And just like that, as if fate couldn't help but ruin my life, everything was a disaster.

_**Ok. Seven pages for this chapter! YAY!! And, like I promised, I added more romance into Edward and Bella's relationship. I felt kinda cheesy for putting it in, but hey!, they just had a baby! **_


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Charlotte's POV

__I had no clue where I was going, or even who I was with. I hadn't even been blindfolded, or tied up. It seemed that they were new to this kidnapping business. I could run away the second one of them looked away. I couldn't quite recall how long we, my kidnappers and I, had been in the car, but I knew it was a long time. They drove like maniacs.

Not only did they drive like maniacs, they acted like them too. They thought they could scare me with they're covered faces and such. But no luck, especially when the female one removed her hood, and come to find out she's only a little girl!

What kind of person uses little girls to do their dirty business? A crazy person, that's obvious. The only thing that _did _scare me was the on and off again pain in my head. It felt like my head was being hit repeatedly with a hammer, from the inside and the outside. I wasn't sure what caused this pain, but when ever I grabbed my head the little girl smirked wildly.

They got calls frequently, but they always spoke a dialect I didn't know. I believe it was Italian. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we came to a stop, and I was spoken to for the first time since they abducted me.

" You are to say nothing, if you do you'll pay dire consequences. Understood?" The young girl growled at me. I nodded my head, as I felt the pain itch it's way into my head again.

" Good girl." The girl took my arm into her small hands, and with surprising force, dragged me out of the car. We were at an airport. It wasn't a big airport, it was private. There was one jet, or plane I'm not sure, waiting for us. The girl dragged me over to it; her height forced me to bend forward, and pushed me up the stairs.

" Quicker, stupid human." She poked me in the back. Again the pain found it's way to my head. "GO!" She yelled. I rushed, with the pain still present, into the plane, or jet, and flew into a seat, holding my head. Sobs broke free as the pain increased. Then, abruptly it stopped.

" Jane, you know what the master said." A deep, yet smooth, voice said disapprovingly.

" OH, yes Demetri, I know perfectly well!" The young girl, Jane I presumed, said sarcastically. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Are you ok, human?" It was Demetri, the one who made the pain go away.

" Human?" I asked, still recovering from the pain.

" Well of course. You're human, are you not?" His accent was very luring. I felt myself move closer to him, without meaning to.

" Aren't you?" I asked. I heard a harsh laugh, from Jane, and a soft chuckle from the man in front of me.

" Not I. I'm above humans. I'm a vampire."

_**Alrighty THEN!! How do you like it? Is it getting juicy enough for y'all? I think there might be something forming between Charlotte and Demetri…. Hmmmmmmm? I WONDER? **_

_**Any way. Review, and please make it a good one. Send feedback to my chapter. I'd love to hear what you really think. You think it sucks? Tell me! **_

_**Also, since I haven't done one for…. No I never have for this story…. Here's a disclaimer. **_

_**I, Jaclyn, do not possess, or in any shape, way, or form, own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. All characters were created by Stephenie Meyer. She owns all rights to them, unless she sells, and I am not infringing on her rights as owner. **_

_**And this is the part where everyone is all like; " I do own my clothes and my house, and BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!" It's not cute. So stop. **_

_**Have a nice read!!!**_


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella's POV

It seemed like an eternity before any of us spoke again. It was Angela who spoke, asking me if I was all right.

" Yeah… no. I'm not sure." I said, still processing what she'd said. I looked at Edward and held his gaze. We were thinking the same thing, I could tell.

" Listen, Angela, I think you should go. Bella needs her sleep, we'll call you later." Edward said, still looking into my eyes.

" Sure. I'll see you later, Bella. Edward." She nodded toward Edward and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. When she was gone, the door closed behind her, and Edward handed me Lizzy, and sat in bed with me.

" I know what you're thinking, but it can't be true." Edward whispered. " They wouldn't steep so low as to take a human."

" I would be so sure. We should call Alice and ask her."

We did. She came over as quick as possible and told us that on her way over here, she _did _have a vision.

" It was of a vampire. A newborn that the Volturi created." She said as she closed the door behind her.

" What did it look like?" I asked. I could see on both their faces, Edward and Alice, which they didn't want to tell me.

" Charlotte Benson."

Charlotte's POV

" Vampire?" I asked. I didn't know what to believe, but I knew that the pieces of a large puzzle were coming together, and I was only a small piece.

Edward Cullen drinking from a little girl, my mind telling me to stay clear of him. He was a vampire, like these people I was with. They weren't terrifying, they didn't look like vampires, but I knew what they said was true.

" Oh, yes." Jane hissed. She had her small arms crossed in front of her. " And if you're wondering who to thank for your involvement, you can thank the Cullens and their little human pet!"

" Bella?" I asked, not really realizing how much trouble I was in.

" Yes. Isabella Swan. Knows about vampires for over a year, and isn't dead yet. There've been some rules broken." Jane said, a sly smile on her face again. " You're her friend… correct?"

" No. I'm not _Isabella's _friend." I snapped at her. " I'll never be her friend." Of course I wanted to be her friend, but I couldn't see it happening. She was such a liar. Did anyone know that she was in cahoots with vampires?

" Oh. There seems to be some hard feeling you have toward that pet." Jane smile got wider; she was flashing her pearly white teeth. They were terrifyingly perfect. " What did this Swan girl do to you?"

Before I could answer, though I most defiantly didn't want to answer, Demetri intervened.

" Don't tell her a thing Charlotte." He was glaring at Jane, who stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish manner. " She'll only use it to hurt you."

" You seem to have gotten soft, Demetri." I was shocked to hear the other male speak. I hadn't seen his face or heard his voice. " You've started to act like the Cullens." There was a mocking tone to his voice.

" Shut it Felix. You've got it all wrong." Demetri growled at the man, Felix, I presumed. They then started to speak another language, again I think it was Italian, and I understood none of what was said. It was clear to me now.

The Cullens were not like these other vampires. I didn't know _how _they were different, but the way these three talked about them… they didn't like the Cullens. They looked down upon them.

" It has nothing to do with the girl! Master Aro will want to speak to her, and we mustn't taint her thoughts!" Demetri yelled. I felt a strange, and foreign, ache in my stomach when he spoke these words.

Rejection? Hurt? I couldn't place the damn feeling. I looked away from Demetri and felt the tears stream down my face. Why was I crying?

" Oh lookie!! The poor, weak human girl is _crying!_" Jane squealed in delight. " You've hurt her feelings Demetri. Kiss and make up!" She mocked in a tone you'd use on a dog.

" Fuck off. You're a crazy bitch." Demetri growled.

" Such harsh words, Demetri. You'd better go and wash your mouth out with soap. Master Aro will not be pleased with your attitude."

I wanted to punch the smile off of her face. I didn't have to see the smile to know that one was there.

_**Ok. This was 4 pages long!! YAY!!! I tried to make it longer but I felt like I was dragging it on and on and on… Sorry if you're disappointed but I thought I'd show the Volturi Guard in a different way. You have to remember they've been together for a long time, and they've got to bicker like family members. Even if they don't view each other that way. It's human nature, and though they're vampires, it HAS to carry over. Ok. Again, if you don't understand the story tell me and I'll explain it to you. Get it? Lawlz. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next time!**_


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Bella's POV

After Alice told me of her vision, I knew for sure that it was the Volturi behind everything. The little girl in my house, it _was _a set up. But what I didn't understand was why they wanted Charlotte. I wasn't friends with her, though I wish I were.

" They know how to get to someone. And taking Charlotte and changing her will get to Bella. Which in turn gets to you Edward." Alice was explaining. I tuned back into what they were saying, holding Lizzy closer to me.

" Do they still want Lizzy?" I asked. I could worry about Charlotte later. My daughter came first.

" I'm not sure Bella. We're going to have to send someone there, to ask them in person." Edward snapped his jaws as Alice reasoned it out. " Never mind, that won't work." She said, musing.

" Another vision?" I asked. When Alice didn't answer I looked to Edward. He nodded his head.

" She's seeing what will happen if we send someone to Italy."

" What happens?" I whispered.

" The future gets lost. I can't tell what happens. It's like I'm dealing with the wolves." Alice said, her face was confused and her voice was hard. " So bizarre." She said to herself.

" You think they will die?"

" No." Alice said, snapping out of her dazed state. " No one in our family will ever die by the hands of the Volturi."

" You've had visions?" Edward looked away, out the window. He already knew the answer.

" No. But I'm confident when I say this. Aro Caius, and Marcus will never get their greedy hands on anyone in my family. Or else they won't have hands." She looked so fierce. I smiled lovingly to her.

" Thank you Alice."

" Yes, yes. I know. Now hand me my niece!"

Charlotte's POV

It wasn't long before we landed. Demetri, who had been cold toward me since the confrontation in the plane, or jet (I still had no clue what it was), took my arm in his large, cold hands and carefully tugged me out of the plane/jet.

I thought we'd at least stay somewhere over night, but we didn't. We quickly got into another car and Felix drove off fast down the road. I had no clue where we were, and it terrified me. How could I get into this much trouble? I moved to Forks to get away from trouble, yet it followed me anyway.

Jane was in the passenger seat and Demetri was sitting next to me.

" When we get there you will not speak unless the Masters tell you to do other wise. You will keep your eyes down and never look into the Masters' eyes. They are far superior to you and you will show them the desired respect." Demetri whispered to me. His voice was gentle, and his cool breath felt like an autumn breeze on my lips.

" I understand." I whispered back. My voice was hoarse and I felt tired.

" We'll arrive in an hour. You should get some rest before hand, so you are attentive when the time comes." He whispered again. I heard Jane cackle softly from the front and I saw Felix smile in the mirror. He was looking at me with a slight glint in his eyes.

" Okay." I whispered. I let my exhaustion take me over and I felt my head and eyes droop.

Demetri's POV

As Charlotte, the beauty she was, fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be like for her to fall asleep next to me, snuggling into my arms, and sighing contently.

I sighed forlornly and looked away from her. I knew my thoughts were not morally correct. I was created to feast on humans. I'd seen a million humans. I've feed on even more. And I've seen pretty than her, but this young human girl caught my attention.

Ever since I saw her the first time, standing in her doorway, a confused look set on her beautiful face, I knew something was happening inside of me. Something I've never felt. I've bed a thousand different women. I've lived for a long time, and I've never felt the feeling that was brewing inside of me. I'd been so drawn to her, and I could see Charlotte was drawn to me too.

She would gravitate toward me, without realizing it. My stomach would twist, and my lips would quiver. My legs felt like jelly, and my eyes felt dry.

This young human girl. This naïve, strong, and yet weak, human girl moved me, an emotionless mountain. She seemed to make me into a volcano. Waiting to erupt any moment. When I touched her, even just her arm, I felt my dead heart flop, trying to beat, trying to come alive again.

Of course my happy thoughts couldn't last forever, I knew that, but I wished that I had longer. I didn't. Jane decided to interrupt my thoughts by sending a slight shock through my system.

" Jane. Don't do that." I growled at her, speaking my native tongue, Italian. She laughed before turning around to look at me.

" Demetri, be a dear and poke the human for me?" She smiled pleasantly. I opened my mouth to say no but she cut me off, holding one finger up and waving it. " Ah – ah, either you poke her or I'll shock her."

I sighed in discomfort before lifting my finger, I could see it shaking, and hesitantly touched Charlotte's outer thigh. I felt a slight tingle shot through my finger and down to my crotch. I quickly removed my finger, feeling dirty for getting turned on by just touching her. She was asleep and I was violating her.

" Oh, that wasn't a poke!" Jane started to move closer to Charlotte, intending to poke her. I growled, low, long, and deep. Jane stopped moving, and smiled to me. " This is interesting. Isn't it my love?" Jane turned back to the front and touched Felix's arm lovingly.

" Oh yes. Master Aro will have a field day with this new revelation."

I sighed and grumbled for the next hour.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I woke Charlotte up ten minutes before we arrived at Volterra, my home.

" Where are we?" She asked, still groggy as I helped her out of the car. It was still night, so my hood was still down. I need not hide my skin in dark.

" We are in Volterra." She gave me a questionable glance. " Italy." I amended. Maybe she wasn't good at geography. Matter it not, for she was bright. When I said Italy, she knew right away that we were far from her home.

" Oh." She whispered. I could see the slight trickle of tears roll down her cheeks.

" Do not worry Charlotte. I'll help you adjust to this new life."

" New life?" She whispered. I didn't say anything. I had already said too much. I didn't need her knowing that Master Aro had no intentions of letting her go. He'd already decided to keep her, if she showed potential, or we'd kill her, and feast off of her corpse.

Just the thought of the latter made me shutter. What was happening to me? I'd only met this girl mere hours ago, and I already feared for her safety. Not only that, but she's a human!

" Please don't cry." I whispered. We were alone now. Jane and Felix ran ahead to tell the Masters of our return. I'm sure they stopped somewhere to do something else. They weren't mates, but they did things mates do. It was safe, for now, to say these things to her.

Aro has decided that if she were to live, she'd become one of us soon. She'd need a mate, and I'd felt the urge to be her mate.

" I'm just… scared." She whispered. I stopped walking and pulled her into my arms.

" I'm sorry, Charlotte. I hope one day you'll forgive me." I felt her snuggle closer to me, and she wrapped her small arms around me. I hesitantly kissed her head, and I felt her quiver in my arms. My knees were weak and I felt the world spin. She pulled away and looked up to me.

" This is going to sound really strange, and really random, but would you kiss me?" I felt a shudder ripple through my body and I felt my pants get tight. I didn't answer her with words; instead I swept down to her and captured her lips in mine.

The kiss was slow and passionate. I'd never kissed anyone wit this much feeling before. We moved even closer together so there was no space between us. I could smell her arousal and it fueled my own.

How could a human affect me so? I don't know and don't care. Her soft, honey-flavored lips felt good against mine. I pulled away from her so she cold breath, and I looked into her eyes. They were glazed over, and she had a sloppy smile on her face.

" Thanks you." She whispered. I heard a sound from behind me and I quickly separated myself from her and turned around. It was Felix. He was standing against the wall, arms crossed and gazing at us.

" What a performance human. You might be good for something after all." He said. I knew he could smell her arousal, and my own for that matter, and he soaked it up. " Just lovely. Practically divine."

I growled and crouched low to the ground.

" Don't talk about her like she's a cheap whore." I hissed in Italian. I didn't want Charlotte to hear what was spoken. She's probably terrified.

" Is that not what Master Aro plans for her?" He spoke back, crouching also.

" No! She's mine! She'll be MY mate!" I shuffled forward ready to attack if he spoke the wrong a word.

" We'll see." He straightened out and spoke in English. " The Masters would like to see the human now." I stood also, but I didn't release the tension in my body. I took Charlotte's hand and turned to her.

" Remember what I told you?" I gazed into her eyes.

" Yes. I remember, Demetri." I felt a shock run through my body as she said my name. It wasn't a shock from Jane; no it was from her lovely voice, thick with arousal, saying my name.

" Good," I looked to Felix, glaring at him, before being down to kiss her. " My amore," I heard Felix gag. " Let us go then."

Hand and hand, my amore and I went to face destiny.

_**Ok. I hope you guys get to understand my view of Demetri more through this chapter. In my eyes he's just understood, and I wanted to show this. I haven't forgotten about Bella and the other Cullens, but how much can they do when Bella's in the hospital and they have a small baby to care for? I think this story will end soon, and I'll have to start one up about just Charlotte and Demetri. I'm not sure. Tell me what you're thinking and I'll reward you all with a sequel and a NEW STORY. **_

_**This chapter was eight pages long on Word Document. I tried to make it longer. I was looking at my story on fanfic and noted how short the chapters look on it. I'm so sorry for that. I hope this looks a little longer. **_

_**-Jackie**_


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Charlotte's POV

I was terrified of what was bound to happen. I was in a foreign country with vampires, going to see some vampire Master. The only good thing about this was that I had Demetri.

Sure, he was one of the vampires that kidnapped me, but we had just shared the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. I'm so drawn to him. It's like he's my missing half.

It's madness. I don't even know anything about him, but I'm already falling for him? I know nothing of him, other than that he is a vampire. He could kill me. But I felt safe in his arms.

As we walked through the dark and deserted streets of Volterra, Demetri's home, he held onto my hand. I had a feeling of being whole when he touched me. Like my life was finally perfect. Even though I was heading down a dark street leading to my death, I felt whole and perfect.

How could I possibly be in love with someone I had just met? I didn't have the answer to that question, but did love ever need a reason? It just happened and it felt good.

I didn't know what he was thinking but I hoped he was thinking about me.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, even though he'd kidnapped me and that I had only just met him. But if I were going to die soon I'd want to tell him.

" Demetri." I whispered his name as we entered a large stone building. We went straight to an elevator.

" Shh Charlotte. Please don't speak." His voice was hard, like his skin, but I could tell he was struggling with something. The elevator went down, down, down. I didn't know how many floors down, but it seemed like a lot. We were really under ground a ways.

When the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, I was restless. What would happen to me? I didn't get to tell Demetri that I love him. Would I ever get the chance to? The room we stepped into, once we got off of the elevator, was large, and had multiple people in it. I could tell they were vampires. I may have only seen four before then, but they all had the same skin. Chalk white and smooth.

" Charlotte Benson. Good to see you." A rather older man stepped toward me, and a young girl followed close behind him, he held his hand out as if wanting to shake my hand. " Please, come forth closer." I looked to Demetri, who nodded slightly, and I took a step forward. My hand slipped out of Demetri's and I felt a little panicked. I touched the man's hand and it was hard, not really surprising there. Demetri had hard skin also.

He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again and then he smiled at me.

" Quite interesting. You're relationship with Isabella Swan seemed to be strong at one point. But she pushed you away." I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him how he knew that, but I caught myself, remembering what Demetri told me.

" Yes. And then our Demetri has gotten cozy with you. I see you will be a perfect match for him. You've already fallen in love with him, have you not?" He didn't wait for me to answer before he continued. " And your childhood. I've seen many cases like yours before. Your mother shouldn't have done that to you. You've been through a lot of therapy because of what she did to you, yet you're still holding onto that grudge.

" Yes, yes. You will make a perfect member for the Guard." He then spoke Italian to someone behind him. There was a reply, then Demetri stepped forward coming to stand next to me. His hand was out stretched and the old man took his hand.

" Ah yes. Of course you can change her Demetri. She is your mate after all." I believe he spoke in English just so I'd understand. I was Demetri's mate. His love. I would have thought about that even more, but what the man said about my mother and how she had hurt me. No one knew about that. I'd never told anyone, other than my therapist, and he swore not to tell anyone.

I felt Demetri's hand slip into mine, and I looked up to him. He was smiling at me, and I smiled back, detached. I was still thinking about what my mother had done.

" Master Aro, I was wondering if I could take Charlotte to our room. I need to fill her in on what will happen soon." Ah. So this was the Master they were talking of. Master Aro, Demetri had called him, nodded and kissed my hand before allowing us to leave.

When we finally made it to the room Demetri had talked briefly about, I was shaking.

" What is it, my amore?" Demetri asked me, sitting me down on the large bed. " There is no reason to be afraid." He took my hands in his and kissed them.

" I'm sorry, Demetri. I'm just thinking about what Master Aro spoke of." I wanted to cry, but I held them in. I didn't like showing weakness, and I already was. I didn't want to make it worse.

" About your mother?" He asked. I nodded, I couldn't find words. " Was she cruel to you?" I nodded again. " How?" He pressed. I shook my head. I couldn't talk about this.

" I'll tell you some other time." I whispered. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak, I was trying to calm the sobs that wanted to escape.

" Of course." I looked into his eyes and felt the world shift slightly.

" Tell me. What did Master Aro mean about us being mates?" I asked. Demetri laughed gently before kissing me lips softly, gently, and shortly.

" It means we are to be together once you become one of us."

" One of us?"

" A vampire. My amore, we are destined to be together. Please agree, or the Master will resort to killing you." He pleaded. I could tell what he was saying was true, and really when had he ever lied to me?

" I don't have to think about it, Demetri. I want to become an immortal."

Bella's POV

It had been four days since I found out about Charlotte's kidnapping. I'd finally been released from the hospital yesterday, and I was glad to be home.

I tried not to worry about Charlotte. But I couldn't help it. She was in the hands of a huge coven of vampires, and the way Edward had explained them, it seemed as though it was either immortality or death.

I couldn't see Charlotte as a vampire or dead. It hurt to think of her as a human drinker. I've had some bad experiences with that type of vampire. And her being dead, well I couldn't picture anyone dead. It was too hurtful.

Taking care of Lizzy took up most of my time. Lizzy and I spent most of our time at the Cullens, but we lived with Charlie still. We'd decided two months after I told everyone I was pregnant, that I would live with Charlie until Edward and I got married.

Edward and I got Alice to plan the wedding. We told her we wanted to get married after graduation. It seemed like the right time to get married, especially after have a baby.

Lizzy was so talented after only four days. She was bizarre, supernatural to say the least. She could grab things already. It was quite terrifying. I was afraid to see her change in a month's time. I could just see it now. She'd have all her teeth by the time she was three months, she could walk at the age of six months and could talk a sentence at the young age of eight months.

Just thinking about her becoming so advanced made me have nightmares. What would she be like in ten years? Or even just five?

I couldn't think about Charlotte when my daughter was growing up right before my eyes, literally.

Charlie seemed surprised by her growth also. I couldn't blame him though. He had no clue that Lizzy's father was a vampire. But Charlie didn't seem to care whether or not she was gifted, just as long as he could hold her. Charlie had called Renee and told her about his granddaughter. He said she was reluctant at first but he talked her into coming up for a visit.

So, the day after I got out of the hospital I was still ordered to be in bed, and I was expecting my mother to show up any minute.

Of course Edward was there, helping me with Lizzy. He'd barely left my side. He helped me to the bathroom, and helped me bath. I wasn't aloud to shower yet; they didn't want my incision to get infected.

Charlie was changing diapers and cleaning the house while Alice helped too. They were all pitching in to help me get ready, though I wasn't really helping. I couldn't.

I was worried about my mother seeing the granddaughter she rejected. I didn't want her thinking everything was perfect between us. She'd left me with no help when I needed her most.

I crossed my arms and huffed as Edward rocked Lizzy to sleep after her feeding, and Alice and Charlie fleeted around the house, getting things ready for Renee. It didn't seem like Charlie, for him to be doing housework. It was comical.

" She's turning onto the street." Edward whispered to me before going up to my room, where Lizzy's crib was set up. He joined me back down stairs as Alice skipped to the door. Just before she reached it there was a knock on the door.

" Renee." Alice said, not as excited to see her as Alice usually is.

" Alice." Renee used the same tone. It was so strange. Hearing my mother so stiff and awkward. She was always so childish, so outgoing.

" She's in the living room." Alice said again, this time it was more clipped. Edward sat down next to me and held my hand as I waited for Renee to turn the corner. When she did she stopped short at the sight of me.

Was I that bad? Did I look that bad?

" Bella." She smiled before walking faster over to me and hugged me. I didn't hug her back. I didn't want to, and I felt so weak.

" Mom." I whispered. She pulled back noticing the detachment in my voice.

" It's good to see you, Bella. It's been a long time."

" It didn't have to be a long time, mom. You could have called anytime, you could have some up anytime."

" Don't start with me Bella." She said sighing hard. She looked at Edward then at our intertwined hands.

" I see you stuck around Edward." She said, her voice was like ice.

" Yes, Renee. I'm not going anywhere. I won't turn my back on Bella." He said it in a polite way, but the words hit Renee. She narrowed her eyes, and folded her arms.

" Is that why Charlie asked me to come up? So you all could be cold to me?"

" No. I wanted you to come up to see our granddaughter." Charlie answered, coming in from the kitchen. He had a little apron on around his waist. I cracked a smile and hide my face in Edward's chest, trying not to laugh. It was so comical. I heard Alice's tinkling laugh from the kitchen, where she had snuck off.

" Well, where is she then?" Renee looked around impatiently.

" She's taking a nap. They only last for three hours, mom. You can wait a little longer." I said sarcastically. I felt short when she was around. My temper was flaring and I hated to see her some mean to my family.

" Three hours? Ugh." She looked around the house again, before looking back to me. " I'm going to go out and get something to eat." She turned to leave.

" Mom, Charlie and Alice were nice enough to cook _you _something. Why don't we all sit down and eat here?"

After some more coaxing, Renee agreed to eat there with us. Edward helped me up and helped me walk to the dining room.

" Can't even walk on your own." Renee said under her breath, but we all heard it, even the humans in the room. I felt Edward stiffen as he helped me sit in a chair at the table. Alice had set five places and even went out and bought Charlie a new chair for the table. It was mismatching and everything.

" Please mom. Don't push me. I'm sore and I've got a real short temper when it comes to you. Don't. Push. Me." I glared at her. She flinched under my gaze and looked away, not looking anywhere but at her food.

I took a bite of the food and smiled.

" This is really good dad, Alice." I said surprised that it really did taste good.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

When Lizzy finally woke up Renee was restless. Alice left shortly after the meal started, acting like she got a phone call. Edward stuck it out, and ate some food. I heard him a little later out back puking it up. When he came back in I smiled at him sympathetically. He just smiled back.

Charlie had gone up stairs to check on Lizzy, and came back down with her on his hip.

" Here's little Lizzy!" He said in a big announcer voice. Lizzy scrunched her face up in a big smile and smack Charlie's face. Edward, Charlie and I laughed along with her, while Renee just stared at her.

" This is the four day old baby?" She asked incredulously.

" Yes." Charlie said, his face and tone proud. " This is Elizabeth Rose Cullen."

" Elizabeth Rose Cullen?" Renee asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

" Rose as in Edward's sister Rosalie, Elizabeth as in Edward's mothers name, and Cullen as in her last name."

" I see." Renee looked at Lizzy before stomping out of the house.

I turned to Edward.

" She's mad that she's not included in the name." Edward explained in a whisper.

" I never thought she'd be so immature about this. I thought once she saw our little girl here she'd get over her resistance. I'm sorry Bells." Charlie sighed sadly.

" It's fine dad. I'm fine without her. I have you after all."

Five minutes later it was time to feed Lizzy, and the whole ordeal with my mother was set in the back of my mind. For now, Lizzy needed me.

_**11 ½ pages people. I think that's the longest chapter there has ever been in any of my stories. This story is now 109 pages long on Microsoft Document! WOOHOO!! Lets celebrate by sending me really good, long, detailed, reviews!!!! YAY!!!! No, really. Send me some good reviews. Please. I thrive with them. **_

_**Also. I'm not sure if I approached this yet, so I'll do it now. **_

_**A couple of chapters I made a mistake by saying that ALL babies were born with blue eyes. I got a bunch of grief on that, so I'm here to say sorry. My bad people. My bad. Just please, stop yelling at me for it. I'm a dumb dumb. That's obvious now. So… yeah. Sorry. **_

_**Bye. Now. Bye. **_

_**-Jackie**_

_**Oh! OH!! I forgot to say that I'm planning on doing a sequel to this story, one about Charlotte and Demetri… I hope I don't loose the spark. Also I'm starting two new stories. I already have one done. The first is a one shot, about eight or so pages long. The second will somehow tie into the first one. I won't say how, but it will. I hope you all will have the time to read it. **_

_**Ok for real this time. **_

_**Bye bye!!!**_

_**- Jackie**_


	25. Chapter 23

Twenty-Three

Bella's POV

Time passed so fast when it came to Lizzy. After the first month of her life, things started to speed up. I was healed in what felt like hours, though in reality it was two months, Lizzy grew so fast. She was the size of a one year old at the age of seven months. She could talk short, clipped versions of sentences. She was getting her first teeth, and drooling all over the place.

It was like someone had hit fast forward on her life and just kept going. Carlisle and Rosalie threw themselves into research. We didn't know how long Lizzy would live if she was growing at such an alarming rate. Charlie didn't ask questions, he knew she was special… he just didn't know _how _special. He loved her like no other. He was always spending time with her when he was able to, and wanted to start taking her out on fishing trips. He was so adorable with her.

Renee was a different story. She barely called to talk to me, and when she did call she never talked about Edward or asked about Lizzy. It broke my heart not having the same relationship with my mother as I once did. I suffered with the pain of it everyday. I sent her pictures of Lizzy every week, but she never talked about them or thanked me for them.

I had to go back to school about three months after I had Lizzy. It seemed all my time was spent at school, and I didn't spend enough time with Lizzy. With both Edward and I going back to school, we were afraid of missing something important. So, to ease or hearts, Esme started to videotape everything we missed.

Esme and Carlisle just adored Lizzy. They couldn't get enough of her. Esme spent days with Lizzy, while we attended school, and they'd formed a deep relationship. It may sound weird, _a deep relationship_, but it's true. Lizzy affected our lives with such love. We can't help but have deep feelings for her. Not just us, but my friends that have met her… they loved her.

Angela couldn't baby-sit like she wanted, because she had to also attend school. But she when she came over to Charlie's after school with me, she'd go straight to Lizzy and hug her and kiss her. I would then have to steal my daughter from her. It was a sight for sure.

I hadn't forgotten about Charlotte. No, I couldn't. It haunted me every night. I had nightmares of a very vamped out Charlotte coming into my home and killing my daughter. I knew that the next time I saw her it wouldn't be good. I'd have to either get killed or have someone kill her for me. I didn't like thinking about killing her, but if Lizzy was in trouble… I'd gladly kill myself. I'd do anything for my baby girl. I knew Edward would too.

When Lizzy was a year and a half, Edward, Alice, and I finally graduated from Forks High School. I couldn't believe where all the time went. Just two years ago I was an average girl in love with a vampire. Now I was a high school graduate, a fiancée to someone, but above all else, I was a mother.

We had a graduation party, and everyone from the school basically showed up. People I didn't even know showed up. We had it at the Cullen's house. Charlie was baby sitting Lizzy for the night, they were going to watch some big football game on TV. Esme and Carlisle were supervising. You couldn't trust those dang teenagers... ha-ha. They were merely there for the image. Though I did catch them dancing near the kitchen door, where the lights wouldn't hit them.

I was lucky enough to have a best friend like Alice. She helped me get fit again, which was extremely hard for someone as clumsy as I was, and helped me pick out the perfect party dress. When Edward saw me I thought he'd jump me right then and there. I saw Jasper cringe at our intensity before running up stairs with Alice. I laughed gently before Edward's lips crushed against mine.

The party went off without a hitch. It was perfect. People were having fun, and I was being social. The only problem was Lauren and Jessica. Though it was juvenile it still bugged me. They were being extremely rude, calling Esme's house bland and tasteless. I could see Esme's hurt face in the corner near the kitchen. I felt a strong sense of protectiveness activate inside of me.

I made my way through the thick crowd over to Jessica and Lauren, who were standing next to Edward's piano. They're drinks were sitting on top of it, without coasters. Edward had let me go, he knew I was mad, and he didn't want to be in my warpath.

" Lauren. Jessica." I said, yelling over the music.

" Bella!" Jessica squealed before rushing close to me for a quick hug. " Great party! I love the house and the music is to die for!" I raised an eyebrow.

" Really?" I said, still yelling.

" Yes. I simply _love _Mrs. Cullen's taste."

" Oh! Really? I'm sure Esme would love to hear that from you!" I turned toward Esme and waved her over. She glided over to me.

" Yes, dear?" She asked motherly. I smiled to her warmly.

" Lauren and Jessica were just telling me how much they love the house! I'm sure they'd love to hear about the other houses you've remodeled!" Esme caught on quick and I saw a slight glint of something in her eyes I never thought I'd see. Evil. Oh my goodness. I loved Esme so much at that moment.

" Sure! Come this way girls, I'll give you the tour!" Esme took them by the arms and led them to the kitchen. I laughed gently to myself before I felt Edward engulf me in a loving hug from behind.

" I love you, you evil sardonic girl."

" And I love you, my big bad vampire."

It wasn't until I was walking down the aisle on my wedding day did time slow down. Lizzy was now two years, and able to walk perfectly, and speak with a beautiful voice, she was learning how to read and write from Edward. She was my flower girl, and she was just so precious in her little dress. She looked as though she were three. She was still growing fast, but not at the same rate.

When Edward saw me, his eyes lit up and they seemed to glow. I'm sure I looked the same. He looked so handsome, the black tuxedo and red flower went perfectly with his skin. Charlie had my arm looped through his, and he was holding my hand. We'd grown so close since I became pregnant and had Lizzy. I knew leaving his house would hurt us both.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for-" I seemed to zone out, looking into Edwards eyes. He had to touch my cheek to get my attention.

" It's you're turn, love." He chuckled softly.

" Oh. I do!" I said fiercely. Everyone laughed, I could pick out our daughters tinkling laugh.

" Do you, Edward Masen Cullen, take Isabella Swan, to be your-" Again I lost myself in Edward's eyes. I saw his mouth move and heard him say ' I do'. I smiled as he swept down to kiss me for the first time as man and wife.

Hit fast forward again, and cue three weeks after our honeymoon.

" Edward!" I called to him.

" What! Are you ok?" He rushed into the bathroom. I was standing in my underwear, looking at that little test.

" I'm pregnant."

**All right. **_**Whoa… ok there we go… ha-ha. So this is another short chapter. Only six page on WD. Sorry. I was shooting for more, but I'm bored with this chapter. I've lost my funk with freaking Bella and Edward. All I want to write is Demetri and Charlotte. Alas! I can't until I set some things up. So yeah. I'm totally doing a follow up story for Charlotte and Demetri. I've also got another story coming out… I've hit base on it last chapter, but I'm gonna post the summary for it here… just for you readers!! YAY!!!**_

_**I'd loved Emmett McCarty all my life. He's my number one. So when I found out what happened when he 'died' I freaked out. That freaking bear didn't kill him, he was a vampire… and I had to win him back!**_

_**There ye go!!!**_


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Bella's POV

It seemed so surreal, being pregnant again. We hadn't thought of using protection. It seemed to have slipped out minds… again. It wasn't that I didn't want to have another baby, but it meant I'd have to be human even longer. It meant more people I cared for put in danger. I tried not to linger on the down side for too long.

When we told Lizzy she'd have a younger brother or sister she was ecstatic. She rubbed my belly and talked to the little baby inside me. Everyone else was also happy. When we told Charlie he seemed to die with happiness.

"Another grandchild?" He asked. His smile was so large I thought his face would break.

"Yeah." I smiled back. I didn't bother telling Renee this time. I was afraid of how she'd act. Angela was so happy to hear I was pregnant again. She wanted to help anyway she could. She truly was a great friend.

Of course me being pregnant again got the Volturi's attention… again. They were going to come and see us, Lizzy and I that is. Edward and I started to worry about what would happen. They had sent us a letter stating that they'd send only four guards. Only four.

When it finally came to that day, the day that we were expecting them, time moved so slowly. We were at the Cullen's house, sitting in the living room, playing with Lizzy. I was about six months pregnant at the time.

Every vampire in the room froze and turned their heads toward the door.

A few minutes later I heard a car pulling up the driveway, and then a knock sounded on the door. Carlisle got up to answer it.

"Welcome." He greeted kindly. I heard a melodic voice replying. "Please, come inside." Carlisle stepped out of the way from the door and reveled four vampires. Three of which I'd met before… but the fourth one I'd never seen before.

"Carlisle, it is nice to see you again." Demetri, the tall, lean one smiled. He seemed happier than the last time I saw him.

"And you Demetri. Who is this?" Carlisle asked, though he seemed to know the answer. I looked to the new face and found I recognized her. But from where?

"This is my mate, Charlotte." I felt my heart stop for a moment before it picked up speed. It _was _Charlotte. I stood up, picking up Lizzy, and walked out of the room. Edward followed me.

"They brought a newborn here, Edward. They brought Charlotte!" I said fiercely.

"Don't they know what will happen if she looses control. She could hurt Lizzy." I went on. "Why did they change her to begin with? Why would they do that to her?"

"Bella, maybe you should ask Charlotte that. From what I'm getting from her thoughts, she wanted to be changed."

"She wanted to be changed? Why? Why would she want to be changed?" I didn't hear her come in so I was startled when Charlotte touched my shoulder.

"I fell in love with Demetri. We decided together that I would be change."

" Get away Charlotte. Don't hurt my baby." I hugged Lizzy to me harder and glared at Charlotte over her little head.

"Mommy. She won't hurt me." Lizzy spoke up. "I know she won't."

"How do you know sweetheart? How do you know she won't hurt you? I can't risk it. You're my baby." I smoothed down her hair lovingly.

"I won't hurt your child Bella. I'm only here to see how you and you're new family is doing. Nothing more. I promise." Charlotte looked so sincere. I looked to Edward, who was standing ideally off to the side.

"She's telling the truth, Bella. She doesn't want to hurt Lizzy, or our other baby. She's merely here to check up on us." He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "I swear."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Good, now lets go back to the others."

When we got back to the others they were all sitting. The room still seemed to be tense. Maybe it was because of Jane and Felix. They had this air about them that made me terrified. They seemed to be holding a secret inside them. Either that or they just felt uncomfortable. I'd have to remind myself to ask Edward later.

" You seem happy Bella." Charlotte said, trying to be pleasant I think. She was sitting on Demetri's lap. He had his arms wrapped around her. It seemed so bizarre to see Demetri so loving. It shattered the tracker image I had of him.

" I am." I smiled touching my daughters soft hair lovingly. She really was the star of my life now.

" And you're expecting again, we've heard." Charlotte smiled adoringly at Lizzy.

" Yes. I'm around six months."

The small talk lasted about half an hour before Jane lost her cool and finally talked.

" When are you turning the human?" She yelled. I looked to Edward, who was the one that was going to change me.

" We're not sure yet. We want the children to be a little older. So they can understand what will happen to Bella." Carlisle answered. Jane's brow furrowed.

" What of the kids?" She spit out. " How so we know they will not ruin the secret?"

" Lizzy already knows she can't tell anyone. Isn't that right Lizzy?" Carlisle smiled to Lizzy warmly.

" Yes, Grampy. I know not to tell anyone about us. Especially Grandpa Charlie." She smiled brightly. " I promise to never tell anyone." She said seriously to Jane. Jane huffed angrily before stalking out of the room. Felix's eyes followed her movement but he made no move to join her.

" Good girl. Now, why don't you go up stairs and play with your dolly?"

" Yes, Grampy." Lizzy slid off of the couch and landed on her feet with a small thud. When she made it to the top of the stairs she turned back and waved to us. We, my family and I, all waved back smiling.

" She's so precious." Charlotte sighed. " You're so lucky."

" Yes, well most accidents in my life turn out good. Though I'd never be able to admit I was terrified that this accident would ruin me. She did quite the opposite."

_**Alrighty. I've had mix feelings about Char and Dem from some of you readers. It seems some don't like them. They like a da Edward and da Bella. WELL SHOO YOU!!!! Just kidding. Keep reading this story. They'll be out of it soon. This story is coming to an end. **_

_**Next WILL be Charlotte and Demetri. But ONLY if you guys promise to read it.**_

_**Please? PLEASE?!?!?!?! Oh… you guys can message me anytime you'd like to. Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation and I don't have internet at home…**_

_**Also! I got my wisdom teeth out! It SUCKED!!! WHOOHOO!!! So? This is the LAST chapter.**_

_**There is an epilogue left… then I think I'll start the Char-Dem story. But I'm really busy. **_

_**I'm the stage manager for this show we're putting on at my school. We're doing Sweeney Todd! It's so freaking awesome!!! We're putting it on sometime in April. I can't wait!! **_

_**It's soooo crazy. There's like forty songs in it!! Also it's the school edition so it doesn't have things like 'shit' and such in it. I think it's ironic because it's about this killer and this pie maker who sells huma-meat pies. YUM YUM!! **_

_**-Jackie**_


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

For the rest of their visit, only two days, Charlotte and I caught up. It seemed she didn't hold any grudges toward me. Which I was grateful for. She told me she understood the situation I had been under. I never wanted anyone, especially Charlotte, to hate me.

She told me to call her anytime, of course after she gave me her cell phone number. I told her I would call her soon. I didn't want to lose touch with her. She was so kind to me.

Though most of things that have happened to me in my life were still a mystery, I didn't want to know the answers. I was content with my life.

I had a beautiful daughter and wonderful husband, the best family, and another little girl on the way. What more could a human ask for?

Immortality?

Well, I was getting that some day. Not until the girls were older and I was sure they'd understand what was going to happen. I knew it'd crush me, and them, to be apart for such a long time, but they would be able to talk to me over the phone, and hey! There's a handy little thing called a web cam!

I don't think I'll ever patch things up with Renee. She left me. She wasn't a mother. And though that hurt me, I found another mother in Esme. I missed Renee, but did I really need someone who was proud and happy for me?

Though this is the end of this story… it's only the beginning of my life. Of my daughters lives. Someday you'll be reading a story about them, and you'll forget about my problems and me.

So don't think badly of the ending of this story… because one day you'll read one of my Lizzy and one of my Carlie. One day… you'll see… the wait is worth it. The pain I went through and the heart ache we _all_ went through… it's all worth it.

My summer was full of confusion and love… my life is full of love, love, and a lot more love.


	28. Author Note

**Hey guys! This is Jackie again. If you haven't found it yet, then I'll tell you now. I've started the Charlotte and Demetri story. It's called ****La Vita Dopo Vita - Life After Living. Please- read and review it. It's only just started. ALSO! I have a new poll on my profile for this story. Please vote. **


End file.
